Fallout
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Grimm Daniels had a one night stand with Reid Garwin the night before she was supposed to start at Spencer. She figured she'd have to pick up the mess she created that night, but she never thought she would find out something about him that she never thought possible. She especially never expected to find out that she was something that she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is so long overdue! It exists in the same time period as my other story "Naughty Girl" and is what happens after that night. You don't have to read that one to get this one, but it adds another layer to their relationship.**

**There are links on my profile, if you want to check them out.**

* * *

The pounding in my head and overwhelming desire to puke woke me up the next morning. I barely made it to the bathroom before I emptied all my stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl. When I was finished, I got in the shower and washed off all the remnants of the party last night, trying my best to coax my stomach into not puking again.

I still couldn't believe I slept with a complete stranger last night! I've only had sex with one other person in my entire life and we were together for almost a year. I wasn't the type of girl to hook up with strangers, but something about Reid Garwin completely changed my mind. I'd been played by a boy from Spencer and hadn't even gone to a class yet. That _had_ to be a new record or something.

"G, are you okay?" my Gram asked, cracking the bathroom door. "I thought I heard you coughing or something a second ago."

"It was nothing! I had something caught in my throat, but I'm all good now," I told her, wincing at the lie. "I'll be out in a second and down for breakfast."

"Okay, sweetie," she said before shutting the door and leaving me to wallow in self-pity.

I washed my hair and body, taking inventory of all the marks he left on my body. I had a bruise on my left hip that looked a lot like fingerprints and a bite mark on my left hip. I was beyond pissed when I got out and looked in the mirror to see a freakin' _huge_ hickey on the side of my neck. That asshole left a monstrosity on me that was going to be a bitch to cover up.

Once the mark was totally covered up, I finished the rest of my makeup and hair before jogging downstairs to get breakfast. Gram was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. I made my way over to the stove and loaded my plate with food. I was going to miss her food more than anything while I was away. I don't know what did it, but Grandmas always made the best food in the entire world.

She and I have been together since I was nine years old. My dad was drunk and driving the car when it crashed and killed her. He got sent to jail and ruined my life with one mistake. I was really lucky Gram was there to take me or I would've ended up in foster care until I was eighteen.

"Thanks for breakfast and going with me to Spencer today," I said after I sat down with my plate.

"I'm always going to be there for you, button. You're my daughter," she told me, squeezing my hand lovingly. "I'm so proud that you worked hard and got into such a great school with a full scholarship."

She wasn't being an over-doting grandmother, I did work my ass off to get where I am. I spent more time in the library than any teenager ever should doing homework instead of going to parties with my friends. I did every extra credit option that was offered to me, even if I didn't need it. When I go the letter from Spencer about my scholarship, I cried out of pure happiness and relief that all my work had finally paid off.

"I'm proud of myself, Gram," I told her honestly. "I worked really hard to be where I am."

I continued to eat and talk with her until my plate was empty and my stomach as full. "How was the party last night? Did you make any new friends?"

I couldn't tell her that I met up with the biggest player in Spencer Academy history and became another notch on his belt. I especially couldn't tell her about all the obscene talk that transpired between the pair of us, I felt dirty just thinking about it in her presence. I didn't want to lie to her again, it was hard enough doing it this morning.

"Yeah, I met a guy named Reid. We got pretty close," I finally said, hoping she couldn't see the red on my cheeks or hear the nervousness in my voice.

"That's good, just don't stay out quite as late when you're there. Especially if you're going to wake up hungover," she said, kissing the side of my head. "I'm going to go freshen up and then we can head out."

I just stood there at the sink with my mouth gaping open in shock. Gram knowing I came in _way_ past curfew was one thing, but her knowing I was hungover made me feel like shit. Then I realized it could've been a whole lot worse; she could've known how _close_ Reid and I got last night...

I put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack, and headed out to my car. Gram was going to be following me because I needed my car on campus, but she didn't want me to go alone. It was a hassle, but Gram insisted and there was no way to tell her no. She was way too sweet and making her sad hurt too much to even think about much less do.

The pair of us drove down the highway with me leading the way. I was grateful I got to drive for one big reason: I got to pick the music. Gram hated the music I listened to, she wanted to jam to her oldies and it drove me insane. She liked old country music at very low volumes with no variation and the was the opposite of what I liked.

I had The Doors blaring through the speakers, tapping the beat out against the steering wheel. I lost myself in another world when I drove and the music helped. It was my escape, both of them, from the world around me. With my sunglasses on and my windows down, I didn't have a care in the world.

Cage the Elephant was playing when I pulled into the parking lot in front of my dorm. I was surprised by the lack of nerves twisting around in my stomach. I was convinced that being in a car with good music and sunshine did wonders on a body. I had a genuine smile on my face when I dug through my backpack for my ID so I could get into the building.

Gram and I met outside my trunk and grabbed a couple bags each. There were other people doing the same thing, but they all had their friends helping them instead of adults. I knew coming in it was going to be hard to find friends here because they'd all been together for at least three years and I was the new kid coming for a year. With that being said, I was still going to go here and get my diploma because it would look amazing on an application to Yale, the place I intended to spend the next four to five years.

As we walked to my room, I passed a couple of faces that I remembered from last night, but I couldn't put any names to the faces. I had an intense feeling of dread fill my stomach at the thought of seeing Reid again. The last thing I wanted was for the whole school to find out about our hookup, I didn't want to be the new girl _and_ the slut all at once.

"206, here's your room, button," Gram said, stopping in front of a cracked door. "It looks like your roommate is already here."

I knocked on the door as I pushed it open, hoping she wasn't in a compromising position. That would be a hell of a way to meet someone for the first time. I let out the breath I'd been holding when I saw that she was just standing in front of her closet, shoving clothes into it everywhere she could.

I cleared my throat and made her look over at me. "Hi, I'm Grimm."

"Guinevere? That's cool, I like the nickname!" she said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, I hated having to stay in this room all by myself last semester. It's way too big!"

My real name was Guinevere, but I used to have an obsession with Grim's Tales. Gram would have to read them to me before I would go to sleep when I was younger. Eventually it turned into my nickname and it was the only thing I answered to now. It was weird to be called by my birth name, I forgot that it wasn't actually Grimm most of the time.

"This is my Gram," I said when we took a step away from each other.

After we talked for a while, Gabby volunteered to come help us bring the rest of my stuff upstairs. As soon as we walked into the parking lot, my heart stopped beating. There was a black Hummer parked beside my Camry with two people sitting in the front seat. It was just my luck that one of those people was Reid Garwin. When we locked eyes, I felt my stomach hit the pavement under my high tops.

He was staring a hole straight through me, making a shiver course through my spine. His lips pulled up into a familiar smirk that made me clench my thighs without thinking. The boy literally _oozed _sex, which explained a whole lot, and made my body respond. I drank more whiskey than I should've and got flirted with by a _very_ sexy boy and things happened.

"You look even better than last night, Grimmy," he said cockily, walking up to me with his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Stranger things have happened than you being wrong," I replied, trying to keep my voice from betraying my arousal. "Look, it's nice to see you again and everything, but I'm busy right now. I'm sure I'll see you around campus later."

I slammed the trunk shut and turned my back to him. I could feel Gabby's eyes on me the entire trip upstairs, but my Gram seemed oblivious. I knew it was just an act, the woman probably knew exactly what was happening. I just hoped she didn't know the details, it would be mortifying. My Gram needed to think I was still pure and innocent.

"I think this is where I leave you, button," Gram said after she'd sat my stuff on the floor by my bed. "I'll call you when I get home to make sure you're getting settled. Make new friends, take chances, and pass your classes. I love you to the moon and back, Grimm."

I hugged her tight and tried to keep my tears back. I was ready to be here by myself, but I hated letting her go without me. Since I'd been placed in her custody, I'd never gone more than a couple nights without her. Despite the pulling in my gut, I knew I had to do this -I had to be on my own.

Gram hugged me close and kissed my temple before she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I'm sure it was hard for Gabby to wait the whole five minutes she did to ask her questions. I barely knew the girl, but I knew she was a talkative person.

"How does Reid Garwin know your name? I've gone to school with the Sons for four years now and none of them know I exist, _especially_ Reid," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Uhm, yeah, he and I met at a party last night," I told her as I busied myself with making my bed. "It's not a big deal, I swear."

I'd just met this girl, the last thing I needed was to tell her about fucking Reid the first time I met him. Something told me that wouldn't be the best first impression. I didn't want her to think I was going to be bringing random guys back to our room all the time. That was actually the opposite of what I would do while I was here. My studies had to come before everything, especially boys.

"I know we just met and you just moved in, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I want us to be friends," she told me. "But I'm not going to push you, I'm going to give you space and let you do what you want."

"Reid and I had sex last night," I told her, biting my bottom lip and praying she didn't think badly of me already. "I was tipsy and he's gorgeous."

"You fucked a Son?!" she shrieked, throwing herself over to me and knocking us both onto my bed. "You had sex with Reid Garwin and you _just_ moved here? I am eternally jealous!"

"What's a 'Son'?" I asked, trying to take the focus off of me and my actions from last night.

"Oh trust me, you're going to see exactly what that means first hadn tonight at the bonfire," she explained, smirking at me. "Your secret is the safe with me, I won't say a word about your rendezvous with Reid last night."

"What bonfire?" I tried to not sound freaked out about seeing Reid again after our awkward encounter earlier.

"Every year there's a welcome back bonfire out at the Dells," she explained. "It's this thing that lets everyone get reacquainted and scope out the new gossip. It's actually pretty fun, once you get used to the assholes and drunk girls."

"I don't get to sit this out, do I?" I asked even though I already knew her answer.

She just smiled at me wickedly before going to look for an outfit in her stuffed full closet. I cursed colorfully under my breath as I started putting my clothes away. I figured I'd wear something cute but nothing too over the top, it was a bonfire after all. I dressed very revealing last night and didn't want people to think that was the only way I could dress myself. I actually never wore clothes like that, I just wanted to be a different person.

I ended up just wearing a t-shirt with a jacket, my favorite pairs of jeans, and high tops. I wanted to be chilled out this time, to talk with Gabby and make friends. I needed those in a school like Spencer, it was a shark tank and I was a guppy. At least I already had Gabby, that was more than I had when I was in public school.

"Don't worry about tonight, it's going to be about having fun. No pressure," Gabby said as I shimmied into my jeans. "Just a couple of girls catching up on the latest gossip and watching loser make even bigger losers of themselves."

I was re-curling my hair using the mirror on the wall as I replied to her. "So private school is basically just like public school except more money?"

"Exactly," she laughed, watching me do my hair. "You've got amazing hair! I wish I hadn't cut all of mine off! I'm just kidding, I was way too lazy to do all that to it."

Gabby's hair was cut off to her shoulders and swung around when she talked. I couldn't imagine her with long hair, it wouldn't fit her personality. She had huge green eyes and a smile that was really contagious. All in all, she was that girl that made everyone want to be her friend because she was so bubbly.

"I'm really glad that we're roommates, Gabby," I told her suddenly, cutting off whatever she was talking about.

Her smile told me that she felt the same way.

* * *

**So the story is finally up! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! Thank you a million times for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for being so supportive! I'm so glad you all like the first chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!**

* * *

The journey to the Dells was more difficult than I thought it would be. If I didn't moderately trust Gabby, I would've thought she was taking me somewhere to get murdered. There were way too many trees everywhere for it not to look sketchy. Did I ever mention that I grew up in the city and never ventured out of it?

Gabby and I had the same taste in music which was the coolest thing ever. I'd never met another person that wasn't a stoner who shared that with me. She was just a "go with the flow" kind of girl and I really liked it because I was, too. The two of us were going to be best friends by the end of the month, it wasn't even going to take the full semester.

"This party isn't going to be wild or anything," she said as she pulled her car into a spot between two already parked cars. "Just make sure you stay near me, I don't want to lose you. There will be a lot of people here, the entire junior and senior class."

That sounded insane, but I nodded my head like I was freaked out. "Okay, I really don't want to get lost or see Reid if at all possible."

She grabbed my hand and yanked me to the beach with a huge bonfire lighting it up. There was a ton of people already there and it looked like the party was in full swing. Gabby let out an excited squeal before pulling me over to a long where two girls were already sitting.

"I missed you!" Gabby shrieked, wrapping her arms around the tall brunette girl. "Hannah, this is my new roommate, Grimm. Did you get a new roommate, too?"

"No, this Eleanor. She and I have been roomies for four years now," she replied, making the blonde's cheeks turn pink as she looked at the ground.

"I don't make much of an impression, I'm a boring mouse. I'm not the kind in Cinderella," she said suddenly, making Gabby and I snicker.

"I can't believe I've never met you, Eleanor! You're so funny and I'm obsessed with your hair," Gabby exclaimed, twisting one of the silver curls around her finger and grinning. "We're all going to be inseparable this year, I can already see it!"

"I have to go find Bethany and make sure she's not puking, flirting, or fornicating. She's a wild child," Hannah said, ignoring Gabby completley. "I'll be around, are you cool here with them, El?"

"Yeah, I think I've found my people," Eleanor replied sarcastically. After Hannah left, she said, "I actually kind of hate Bethany, she's too loud and flashy."

"Bethany Cadence is a total attention seeker. She has to have all eyes on her at all times, especially those belonging to the opposite sex," Gabby explained, pointing out the girl. "She's not that bad personality wise, but she's a lot to handle. Hannah, on the other hand, only looks out for Bethany and herself. She doesn't mean to be selfish, but that's how she comes off most of the time."

Bethany was a leggy blonde with a huge, fake smile plastered to her lips. She was even standing by the keg with five, FIVE, guys vying for her attention at once. Everything pieced itself together as I realized she was the girl version of Reid and I looked as ridiculous as all of those guys last night. That was great, I already branded myself the desperate girl.

"Yeah, I got that from how she talked in the car," Eleanor replied, crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips. "She wasn't exactly the definition of friendly."

As soon as the words left Eleanor's mouth, silence fell over the beach -even the music stopped playing. Four figures stalked out of the shadows, their faces being revealed as soon as they stepped onto the beach. Reid's smirk and platinum hair were a dead giveaway at his identity, and he was staring straight at me with hungry eyes.

"Those are the Sons," Gabby explained. "You already know Reid, but the others are just as yummy in their own way. Caleb Danvers, he's the unofficial leader and a hottie with a totally killer body. Pogue Parry is the mysterious one that rides motorcycles, but he had a serious girlfriend that he fits with like a freakin' puzzle piece. The last one is Tyler Simms, he's the baby, adorable by definition, and the smart one."

"They're as close as Ipswich gets to royalty," Eleanor added when Gabby trailed off. "They do whatever, and whoever in Reid's case, that they want to."

I just nodded and tried to remember everything that the girls told me. It was like they were legitimate celebrities _gracing _us with their presence or something. Annoyance coursed through me at their arrogance, they were just boys in high school that were probably born with a silver spoon in each of their mouths.

"They're direct descendants of the original Ipswich families. It's why they're called the Sons of Ipswich," Gabby explained, elbowing me in the ribs playfully.

"So they basically own the entire town and have more money than they're ever going to need?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Like he heared us talking about them, Reid headed our way with Tyler in tow. I looked at Gabby desperately and she just smiled, laughing a little bit with Eleanor. I was in the throes of an existential crisis and they were having the time of their lives. Damn, we were already acting like friends.

"I don't like this outfit as much as the one you wore last night. It covers too much," Reid smirked, throwing his arm around my shoulder the second he walked up to us. Then he leaned closer and brushed his lips against my ear as he whispered, "I don't appreciate you covering up all my hard work, Grimmy."

I knew he was talking about the monster hickey on the side of my neck. "I couldn't go out in public with that thing. I would've looked like I was easy and an open target to all the wolves at Spencer. That's the last thing I want, I'm not easy or a slut."

"No, you're just mine," he whispered back raspily, nipping at the lobe of my ear teasingly. "My naughty girl, remember?"

A shiver ran through my spine and my thighs clenched together tightly. It felt almost like his fingers were inside of me again and wreaking havoc, but I knew that wasn't possible. My imagination was running wild because I even felt his fingers press against my walls teasingly like he did last night, twisting around. As quickly as the feeling appeared, it disappeared and left me wanting more. Oh my God, I was in so deep with this boy that I was imagining his fingers inside of me!

"What's wrong, G? You look dazed," Gabby said, drawing me out of my horny stupor. "Are you okay?"

I knocked Reid's arm off me and took a step closer to Gabby. "I'm good, just a bit lightheaded."

Reid's smirk was beyond naughty when he said, "I've been known to have that effect on a few girls…"

"Someone called the cops! Everyone go!" someone shouted, breaking up the party quickly.

I reached out and grabbed Gabby's hand as Hannah jogged back to us, Bethany being tugged behind her. Eleanor joined then and went one way while we went the other, heading to our cars. Reid's smirk was still plastered across my mind, probably burned into it forever. It was all I could think about as we drove through the woods and back to campus.

* * *

"What the hell happened between you and Reid at the Dells?" Gabby asked after we were safely out of the woods and back on the main road. "He was whispering in your ear and you were blushing like crazy!"

The last thing I wanted to tell her was that I was imagining what his fingers felt like inside of me. I would sound like a total sex-crazed freak! I didn't want her to know that just yet, that needed to wait until we'd known each other for at least a week. I needed friends to survive being at Spencer with Reid Garwin still playing cat and mouse with me.

"He was just being Reid, I think. Bragging about last night and talking about the major hickey he left on my neck that I worked so hard to cover up this morning," I told her honestly. "I was embarrassed because I never do stuff like that, I never hook up with guys I've just met. He's only the second boy I've had sex with!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you! Have sex with everyone and anyone you want to," she replied seriously. "I just want you to be careful, you're sweet and Reid will eat that shit up. Don't let him take advantage of you, that's all I'm asking. I care too much about you to watch you get wrecked by hurricane Garwin."

"We already had sex, Gabby. What else can he do to me?" I asked as she parked and we got out. "That's pretty much what guys want, isn't it?"

"Oh, honey, you're in for a shit storm here at Spencer. These boys like to play around in your hearts as much as in your panties," she said, linking our arms as we walked. "They lie and manipulate until they're bored and then they leave. I've seen Reid do it more times than anyone I've ever met, I just wanted you to know before you got too involved."

I had the sneaking suspicion when I first met Reid that he was like that. I wasn't blind to all the glares that were sent my way both tonight and last night when the two of us were together. Most of them were tinged with jealousy, but some were filled with pity that I was making the same mistakes they'd already made.

"I know that, but he's so CUTE! It's not fair to be that cute _and _that manipulative," I complained dramatically as she unlocked our door. "It drives me insane!"

"It's those cute ones that you've got to look out for, trust me," she advised before kicking off her shoes. "Tomorrow's the last day before classes start back, I can give you a tour of campus if you want."

I tossed my jacket over my desk chair and shook my hair out. "Thanks, that would be cool. This campus is freakin' huge."

I changed into pajamas and wrapped myself up in my comforter. I tried to push Reid to the back of my mind and focus on getting sleep, but it wasn't as easy as I'd hoped. My mind was racing and there was no way for me to slow it down, too much had happened in too little time.

What if he was just playing with me? I had sex with him and there was a connection between us even if I wanted to deny it. I'm sure he didn't feel it, he had sex with total strangers a lot I figured. He was just messing around with me earlier at the bonfire, showing off for his friends and everyone else there, claiming me as his like a total Neanderthal.

I wasn't going to let him fuck me up. I was going to have a good senior year and get amazing grades so Yale would have no choice but to accept me. That was a really good goal to have.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please oh please, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are literally so amazing! Thank you so much for your continual support for this story, it means the world to me.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Gabby jumping on my bed; she was more excited about this campus tour than I was. I forced myself to get in the shower and actually wake up for the day, despite my intense desire to crawl back into my bed. I have never been a morning person, I much preferred to be awake late at night. Despite that, I got ready and slid my sunglasses on to hide the bags under my eyes and my utter disdain for touring the campus. I had promised Gabby that I would do this and I couldn't back out now.

I didn't sleep longer than a couple of hours last night because I kept having weird dreams. They ranged from sex with Reid to some strange fight that I'd never seen before but had perfect recollection of. It was at a rickety looking barn, but it didn't involve Reid or me or anyone I expected it to; the stars of the dream were one of the guys Gabby introduced me to last night, Caleb I think, and another guy I'd never seen before. There were a lot of flashing lights and the guys took turns being tossed around by each other, but I didn't once see them touching. I'd had weird dreams before, but nothing quite like these.

"What's up? You're a total brain-eater this morning," Gabby asked, linking our arms as we went down the stairs of the dormitory and out into the quad. "You've got to be alive and conscious of everything that I point out so you don't get lost tomorrow. Spencer is quite the architectural spectacle, believe it or not -it's honestly riveting!"

Despite my sour mood, I smiled and walked with her because it was impossible not to smile when she smiled –hers was too contagious. The school was actually really big and it surprised me, I thought most private schools were just dorms and one academic building. This one was set up almost completely like a college with a food center and everything. It would be good practice for university next year.

"There's only one dorm and it's the one we live in. The school feels like it should put all the funding towards our education so there are a ton of academic buildings," she explained as we walked through a system of sidewalks that I'd never remember. Then she pointed to a big building, "That is the math and science building. All the classes about those subjects are in there along with an occasional lecture sometimes. Spencer loves its lectures!"

I nodded and tried to map out the school in my head. The last thing I wanted was to look like a total loser tomorrow while looking for my classes. I could get Gabby to show me to them, but that would be really bothersome. She was being so nice about this right now, the last thing I wanted was to take advantage of that. I wasn't a little kid, I should be able to do stuff on my own without this much effort.

"Beside that is the gym; it has a ton of workout stuff, an Olympic size pool, and a full size track inside. That's basically where the Sons live –swimming is their life," Gabby said. Then she pointed to a group of guys, "Actually that's them right there. Wanna to go say hi?"

"You're funny!" I replied, pushing her shoulder teasingly. "That's actually the opposite of what I want to do!"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're the most sarcastic person I've ever met. Like, I'm pretty sure you could be considered bilingual with how fluently you speak it."

"Yeah, I consider it my first language," I replied, trying to keep my laughter out of my voice. "I'm the ultimate smartass."

"I think I own that crown, actually," Reid said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "You're pretty hot, I guess I can let you borrow it sometimes..."

I shrugged his arm off and crossed mine over my chest. He had on a sweatshirt and a long sleeve shirt with sneakers yet he still looked like he belonged on a freakin' runway. I had no idea how he made himself look so amazing all the time without any effort. It drove me insane -well, that and the many other things about Reid Garwin that pissed me off, but I wasn't going to get into it right now.

"You're cute when you think you're better than me at things," I replied, squinching up my nose at him patronizingly. "It's so sweet!"

I grabbed Gabby's hand and drug her away for the Sons who had exploded in laughter. I guess girls didn't make fun of Reid or cut him down to size often. I didn't understand why, it would do the boy a lot of good. Gabby's face mirrored what I felt like inside, a little impressed and flabbergasted.

"That was either the smartest or the dumbest thing you've ever done," she told me after we left the gym, and the Sons, behind. "He's either going to chase you even harder now or ignore you completely."

"Good! I want him to leave me alone, I had sex with him once and he thinks I owe him or something," I said, suddenly fuming. "The sex was good, but it wasn't life changing!"

"Oh, you burn me, Grimmy! I thought I gave you the ride of your life," Reid said, falling into step beside us.

"From what I remember, I was the one who gave you the ride of _your_ life," I bit back. "Do you think I owe you something because you made me cum? Like, I returned it so we're square now, bud."

"Mhmm, I love it when you talk dirty," he replied, moving closer to me. Then he leaned down and whispered, "Does Gabby know that I made you my dirty girl? That I took away all that bite and had you a whimpering, moaning mess underneath me? That I had you begging for me to touch you, to make you mine? Gasping about how wet you were and how much you needed me?"

If he hadn't been holding me up, I would've melted into a puddle at his feet. He had a sharp tongue that knew just where to cut me to make me putty in his hands. I barely knew this kid and he had the power to completely melt me. That was a skill not easily attained by many guys.

"Stop! We had sex, I was there and I remember it," I shouted, my frustration bubbling up. "It was really good, but that doesn't mean you can hold it over my head. I'm a human being and I deserve your respect if you _ever _want to have me in your bed again! Am I being clear enough, Garwin?"

His face was surprised, hell –I was surprised that I blew up like that. I didn't want to feel like I was helpless when it came to him and the sex we had, that he got to play and I had to take it. I wasn't that kind of girl, I made my ex wait over a year to get my virginity yet I slept with him the first time I met him. I didn't believe that a girl's virtue was her worth, it was complete bullshit, I just didn't want people to think I was a slut. It was only a matter of time before someone overheard him and the rumor mill started. Before I knew it, I would be fucking him in empty classrooms and letting his friends take turns with me or something.

"Oh, you've still got bite. That's good to know," he smirked before turning around and sauntering back to his friends.

"I can't believe you just bit his head off and he _still_ wants to flirt with you! You're either the best sex he's ever had or he genuinely has feelings for you," she said after we went back to our tour. "If I know Reid, it's probably the first one...no offense."

* * *

We met up with Eleanor for lunch after Gabby finished my tour. She was already sitting at a table with Tyler, laughing with their heads bowed in close to each other. They were cute, I could totally see them as a thing. From what I'd seen, they were both really quiet with rambunctious friends. Plus it was so obvious that they had a thing for each other, I'd noticed it last night at the bonfire when he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" Gabby asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Sure," Tyler smiled, gesturing to the empty table beside them. "Go for it."

I sat my lunch tray down by Tyler's while Gabby sat hers down by Eleanor's. They went back to their conversation, but it was too intellectual for me to keep up with. I heard the word nucleosynthesis and knew it was way over my head so I just looked at Gabby. She seemed to be just as lost as I was and it made me laugh until my sides hurt. The two of us were going to be best friends, I could already tell.

The sound of other trays hitting the table drew my attention away from my aching sides. All of the Sons, two other girls, and a really familiar guy all sat down with us. Reid sat beside me, but he kept his hands to himself surprisingly. He just smiled at me briefly before picking up his burger and taking a bite from it.

I brushed it off and focused on the familiar looking guy with them. He was sitting on the other side of the girl Gabby said was Pogue's girlfriend. His presence seemed to annoy Pogue, especially considering how enthralled his girlfriend was with the new guy and his story. She even touched his arm and threw her head back in laughter, blatantly flirting with him in front of everyone.

I looked over at the strange guy and a lightbulb went off: he was the other guy from my dream! I heard somewhere that the people in your dreams were people that you'd seen in your everyday life, but I _knew_ I'd never seen this guy before. I would've remembered him because he made the hair on my arms stand up and uneasiness bubble in my stomach.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you guys. I'm Chase," he said, noticing my intense gaze on him.

"Hi, I'm Gabby and this is my roommate Grimm," she said, instantly making introductions like the good roommate that she was. "This is Eleanor, she's not our roommate but our other best friend."

It was sweet that she thought of us as her best friends. I just let her go and started to eat, the growling of my stomach finally winning out. I had just bit into my burger when I felt a hand on my thigh. I glanced down and saw that Reid had been on his best behavior for long enough, he was ready to play.

I acted like it didn't bother me and went back to eating. That wasn't what he wanted so he slipped it higher and higher until it was nearing dangerous territory. I placed my hand on top of it and stilled its movements by placing my fingers between his. I was holding his hand under the table as I ate my burger, not looking at him but feeling his eyes on me.

Eventually I glanced over at him and saw that his face was a mask of utter surprise. I guess me holding his hand and leaving it there was the last thing he expected me to do. I even saw a trace of pink on the apples of his cheeks and did a victory dance in my head. I embarrassed Mr. Cool and it was electric!

Maybe Reid Garwin was good at playing, but he hadn't met me yet. I could hold my own with the player of Spencer Academy. It was going to be easier than I thought to beat Reid at his own game.

* * *

**I'm playing around with Grimm's character. I don't want her to be a regular girl, I want her to have something that makes her different. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want some Reid and Grimm action so this chapter is a buildup to that. **

**There's a link to Grimm's uniform on my profile, that's basically what her uniform will always look like with little variation. **

* * *

As soon as we finished eating, I forced myself to look at Reid. He was already finished but hadn't moved. He seemed to have recovered from his shock and his face was now completely void of emotion. His friends glanced over at him a couple of times, but no one asked any questions.

Tyler glanced over and saw our clasped hands, his eyebrows raising. I guess it wasn't normal for Reid to be quiet for so long, but I guess I rendered the boy speechless. Confidence swelled in my chest and my lips pulled into a smile. _I _was out playing the biggest player at Spencer; this was going to be a fun year!

"I'm in the middle of giving Grimm a campus tour. I think we should get back to that," Gabby said, drawing my attention over to her. "Are you finished eating, G?"

I squeezed Reid's hand and smirked at him before letting it go. "Yeah, I'm ready to head out. It was nice to meet all of you! I'm sure I'll see you around tomorrow."

I followed Gabby over to the trash room and tossed my stuff into the bins. Gabby's eyes were huge when she looked at me, but she didn't ask any questions. She just linked her arm with mine and led the way out of the crowded cafeteria. I guess she didn't want any witnesses for the freak out she was about to have.

"What the hell did you do to Reid Garwin?! You had the poor boy completely speechless!" she exclaimed the second we walked out of the building, making a couple people look over at us in surprise.

"She's not well, I'm sorry for the disturbance!" I said, grasping her shoulders and leading her away from the people. "It's nothing, he just thought he could play with me but got out played. He was moving his hand up and down my leg, trying to get a rise out of me so I took put mine on top of it. I guess he didn't expect me to play back."

"You held his hand? That's what made him blush like that?" she asked in disbelief. When I nodded, she went on, "I didn't know that was an emotion he could register from something so juvenile."

"I know! I'm as surprised as you are," I told her. "I just figured he would get bored and move his hand away, but that didn't happen."

Gabby's lips pulled up into a Cheshire smile as she realized something. "I think Reid is developing feelings for you, Grimm."

"Oh whatever," I said, brushing her off. "You're out of you mind! Reid doesn't have a crush on me, I don't even think he knows what that is."

"He gave you a nickname and he actually let you hold his hand," she reasoned. "I've never seen him hold hands with a girl before, he only puts _his_ arm around _her_."

I ignored her until she started giving me the rest of my tour. I made a mental map in my head of where my classes would be. It wouldn't be that hard to get to them, as long as I made an effort to stay on the sidewalk. The school was big, but I'd been wrong about how complex the campus was.

* * *

The next morning was a struggle and a half, neither one of us wanted to actually wake up. I've never worn a uniform before and always thought it would be easier than clothes I chose. I mean, the outfit was already chosen for me, the only thing I had to do was put it out. Simple, right?

Wrong.

I couldn't figure out how to make my tie lay straight and the navy blue stripes clashed the black skirt. By the time I was dressed, I thought of a million and four ways to destroy the uniform so I never had to wear it again. I knew I couldn't do that because it was required, but I still thought about it.

"You thought it would be easier to wear a uniform than regular clothes, didn't you?" Gabby asked, looking at me from her bed. "Don't worry, everyone thinks the same thing on the first day."

I finally came to terms with the clashing tie and skirt before I slid on my blazer. I did my hair and makeup, trying to make up for the terrible uniform with my eyeliner and eyeshadow blending. I almost laughed out loud when I realized I had to wear white knee socks. I felt vaguely like I was in a bad porno as I slid them on along with my oxfords. The regulation was a heel under two inches and mine barely hit the mark.

"This is the ugliest uniform I've ever seen," I groaned, shouldering my bag and heading to breakfast with Gabby. "Why couldn't we wear ones that look like the ones from _Gossip Girl_?"

"Is it because the navy and the black?" she asked, grinning like a dork and ignoring my other question.

"_No_, it's because the skirt doesn't match my backpack," I said, raising my eyebrows and jutting out my jaw. "Yes it's because of the horrendous color scheme!"

"I don't think Reid's going to mind the mismatched colors," she winked, looking over at his table. "He's already watching you. The poor boy has it so bad! He's like a lost puppy."

I just ignored her and went to grab breakfast. I saw Eleanor and Hannah sitting at a separate table and made my way over to them instead of the Sons. I knew it would annoy Reid to no end that I didn't sit with him. Gabby eyed me playfully and then Reid before following me over to the table.

"Why are you sitting here instead of with your new boyfriend?" Eleanor asked, picking at the biscuit on her plate. "I thought you and Reid were a thing now. I mean, Tyler said he saw you holding his hand under the table."

Dammit, there were more witnesses than I realized. "No, he was just bothering me and I was trying to make him stop. He and I _may_ have had sex the other night and he _might_ think he has some claim to me or something…but he's _completely_ wrong."

"You had sex with Reid Garwin?!" Hannah asked in surprise. "But you're _so_ not his type! You're boring and cute, he doesn't do cute!"

"Obviously he does, just not your type of _boring_," I snapped, glaring over at her. "Look, I'm sorry he turned you down or whatever happened, but that doesn't mean you can be a bitch to me. I'm regretting it like no other, I would gladly trade you spots."

Hannah seemed at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing vaguely guppy-like. I waited for her to reply, but she ended up just getting up and stalking out of the cafeteria dramatically. I bit my lip and looked over at Eleanor; I'd just scared off her roommate, I expected her to be really upset. She was going to stop being mine and Gabby's friend now and I knew it.

"She's been like that all morning and I didn't get why until now," she said. "It never crossed my mind that she was jealous of you, but it makes sense. She had sex with Reid last year and he dropped her the next day. He won't even look at her and he's going out of his way to be around you."

I'd never been the object of direct jealousy before. Sure, I'd been jealous of girls for what they had and who liked them –I'm sure everyone has. I'd just never had something that made other girls envy me enough to be that jealous, I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

Gabby quickly changed the subject and conversation naturally flowed between the three of us. We all walked to class together and Eleanor happened to have advanced physics so we were in the same building. I followed closely behind her and located the lecture hall easily, thanking her for being so cool about me following her and shouting at her roommate.

I've never actually had a class in a lecture hall before, I thought only colleges did that. There were tons of seats and only a couple of people in the room already. I sat in the front row and pulled out a notebook. I knew the front row would be the best place for me to sit so I would pay attention to the class. I had a tendency to daze off and completely shut down when I was in a new environment.

I was tapping my pencil against the desk when someone slid into the seat beside me. I never, in a million years, thought Reid Garwin would be in my chemistry class. There were at least ten science options offered to seniors, the odds of us actually sharing the class were so low yet here we were. I thought that he'd be a front row sitter even less than I thought he'd be in chemistry.

"I missed you at breakfast this morning, Grimmy," he smiled, reclining back carelessly in his seat and smirking at me. "I like that you're hard to get, but I always get what I want."

I rolled my eyes and maneuvered my body to face the front of the classroom. "I'm seriously not interested, I don't know how else to say it so you'll understand. We're never going to happen, Garwin."

He just shrugged and reclined further back in his seat. "My parents are having a dinner party tonight and I need a date. Do you want to be the lucky lady?"

This boy just _was not_ getting that I didn't want to be with him. I looked over to tell him to get lost, but something in his eyes stopped me. They weren't guarded like usual, they were almost liquid as he looked at me. He didn't have the sarcastic smirk, he was just smiling at me and my heart was responding. Dammit, I hated it when he did that.

"Reid…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "If I go with you tonight, you have to respect me. I can't be treated like I'm disposable because I'm not, I'm doing this because I think you're more than just the asshole you make people think you are. If you treat me like that, I'm seriously never going to talk to you again. Do you understand me?"

His lips slipped back up into their normal smirk, but his eyes stayed soft. "Yeah, I got you, Grimmy. Give me your number and I'll pick you up at seven; wear something sexy for me."

Something changed between us in that moment that I couldn't put into words. The rest of class, he traced patterns on my knee and refused to meet my eyes when I looked over at him. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate for once, just teasing me and being sort of cute…almost.

After class he winked at me before heading the other way, giving me space. I just shook my head and went to my English class. I was lucky and the building ended up being right across from the one I was already in.

Classes were dull without Reid to keep me entertained. I sat in the front row of each of them, taking very detailed notes. I needed top marks to get noticed by Yale, they didn't let just anyone in their doors especially kids applying for scholarships. I had to blow their minds with my high GPA and join some clubs, well-rounded was the second best adjective to colleges right behind rich and since I was _seriously_ lacking in the latter…

By the time lunch rolled around, I was so ready to be out of lecture halls I could've scream. I wanted to talk to Eleanor and Gabby about my dinner date with Reid tonight. I agreed to it on my own, but I couldn't help but feel like I'd almost been tricked into it. Maybe he manipulated all the girls he talked to like he'd manipulated me, with his liquidy eyes and butterfly-inducing smile.

Gabby and I met up in the line and joined Eleanor at her table. I was really annoyed when Reid and the rest of the Sons sat down with the girls and Chase behind them. It meant I couldn't talk about our date, it would be too awkward.

"Hey, Grimmy," Reid said, sitting in the seat beside me and stealing a fry from my tray.

I huffed and leaned forward onto my hand. "Hello, obnoxious asshole who won't leave me alone."

"That's hot and all, but don't pull that shit in front of my parents tonight. The last thing I want is a lecture about 'healthy relationships' from them of all people," he whispered, the empty look from yesterday ghosting around his eyes.

There was more to that than he was letting on. Something wasn't good with his parents and the others didn't know about it. It was something so bad he couldn't tell his best friends, making my curiosity flare. I wanted to figure out what made this kid tick, it was driving me insane being clueless.

I could feel Gabby's eyes boring holes into me, she wanted to know what we were talking about. She would probably walk with me to my next class to get the story. I'm sure Eleanor would tag along because I saw her looking at me with arched brows when I looked up.

I was anxious to get their opinions on everything and pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. I may be on the fence about Reid, but I still wanted to impress him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't completely edited because I'm trash.**

**There's a link to Grimm's outfit on the link, if you want to see it.**

* * *

"You're going to a dinner party with Reid tonight and didn't think you should tell us until you started doing your hair?!" Gabby shrieked.

She and Eleanor were sitting on her bed, watching me curl my hair in a flannel and cheer shorts. I didn't know how to bring up my date with Reid in conversation so I just waited until they asked what I was getting ready for. I told them nonchalantly, trying to play it down so Gabby wouldn't make a big deal out of it. I should've known better, she never let anything slide.

"I was going to tell you at lunch, but Reid and the rest of the Sons came and sat with us. It would've been weird to talk about it with an audience," I replied, braiding the sides of my hair back. "Will you pin this, El?"

She grabbed a handful of bobby pins and started to secure my hair. "What did he do to convince you? I thought you were dead set on not being one of his _girls_."

"I can't explain it, he's just different when it's the two of us. I feel like there's this side to him that he doesn't let anyone else see," I said, avoiding their eyes. "I know that sounds _so_ cliché and stupid, but I still think it's true. The worst that can happen is it's a total disaster. If that happens, I won't have to worry about avoiding his advances because there won't be any."

We talked about proper dinner etiquette as I did my makeup, trying to make it as perfect as possible. The girls even painted my nails to match my lipstick. It was nice having people that were always in my corner, girls to help me get ready and gush to when I got back.

"What time is he coming to pick you up?" Gabby asked, spraying a bit more hairspray in my hair to make sure it stayed put.

"He said he would text me when he was outside, but he said seven," I told her, pulling my black dress out of my closet. "This looks good, right?"

"You look great!" Eleanor exclaimed, zipping up the back of my dress.

"Totally bangin'," Gabby agreed, tossing me my heels.

My phone went off soon after that: Reid was downstairs. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I loaded my important things into my clutch. I didn't want to rush downstairs, I wanted him to have to wait. I liked pissing him off, it was beyond funny.

After about fifteen minutes, I made my way outside to meet him. I expected the black Hummer from the first day, but it was a grey Jeep instead. I guess Reid had more than one care or something. Or maybe the Hummer belonged to Tyler.

I pulled open the door and got inside, trying to be graceful and conscious of my skirt. I didn't wear dresses a lot because I didn't like to sit like a lady. I always sat crisscross wherever I was, something that shouldn't be done in a skirt. Unless you wanted to flash people and that was _not_ what I wanted to do right now.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him after I put on my seatbelt.

"You're late," he replied, driving out of the parking lot. "I said seven and it's almost seven thirty now."

I rolled my eyes, this was such a stupid idea. Reid Garwin was an asshole that knew how to manipulate girls and I was just another one that fell for it. This was going to be the worst night of my life, but it was my own punishment for being so stupid and naïve.

"You look good, so I'm going to let it slide, Grimmy," he said, winking at me when we stopped at a red light. Cocky Reid was gone when he spoke again. "Thanks for this, but I need to give you a warning about my family."

I looked at him with arched brows. "Is your family from _Village of the Damned _or something?"

He just looked at me, glared was actually a more appropriate phrase but whatever. "That's funny because I'm blonde with blue eyes, but it's actually truer than I can put into words."

There was no way his family was _that_ bad, it wasn't possible to be as bad as those blonde _things_. Kids always thought their parents were awful when they really weren't. That was beyond unfair; I never got to have parents to find awful but silenced the thought because of how selfish it was.

"At least you have a family," I replied, looking down at my toes instead of him and hating that it slipped out.

"Huh?" he asked, maneuvering the car over onto a side road and turning his lights on bright. "What does that mean? Everyone has a family, Grimm."

"Not really, all I have is my Gram," I said, annoyance bubbling in my stomach. "I wish I had parents to compare to horror movies, but they're dead. You could be a little more appreciative of what you've got, even if it's not what you think it should be."

I had my arms crossed over my chest, staring moodily out the window, when he pulled into his driveway. I'd already been to his house before, but it was still gigantic. My Gram and I lived in a one story with two bedrooms and 1200 square feet.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to warn you that my parents have very high expectations for me. They're pretty pissed that I'm not reaching them," he said, turning to look at me. "If they say something that bothers you, tell me and I'll take care of it. Don't do that thing where you keep it all bottled up and then yell at me later –even if it is hot as hell when you do."

I've only been here for a week and Reid knew me better than anyone I've ever met other than Gram. My face heated up and I forced myself to meet his gaze. His wall was down and he was looking at me with soft eyes. Before I could stop myself, reached out and brushed my fingers along his jaw.

"If you do that again, we're not going to make it to this dinner, G," he breathed out, his voice ragged and low. "You drive me crazy."

A shiver coursed through my body, making me lean forward. My stomach was in knots when his gaze slipped down to my lips before coming back to my eyes. I couldn't explain why I was nervous about kissing him; we've had sex! It made no sense whatsoever.

I moved closer to him, closing my eyes and letting out a breath before his lips pressed against mine. It was feather-light like he was waiting for me to make the next move. I slid the hand on his jaw to his neck and pressed our lips firmer together. He smirked and tilted his head to the side, letting me do what I wanted and loving every second of it. I was basically putty for the kid.

I didn't want the kiss to go too far just yet. I wanted to work back up to that kind of closeness, not jump back in headfirst. I was getting ready to go meet his parents, the last thing I needed was to have a "just fucked" blush on my cheeks. I'm sure his parents met girls that looked like that all the time. I didn't want to be another one of them.

"As nice as this is, it's getting late and I don't want to meet your parents with a dirty conscious," I said, pulling my mouth away from his.

He laughed, a genuine one that made warmth blossom in my stomach and fill me up. I may be falling harder for Reid than I originally planned on and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I glanced at him and saw that he had lipstick all over his mouth. I laughed out loud, covering my mouth with my hands as peals of laughter filled the cab. He had his eyebrows raised as he waited on me to explain what was so funny.

"You've got my lipstick all over your face," I forced out through giggles. "Let me help you."

I pulled a makeup wipe out of my bag and cleaned his face. I kept waiting for his expression to become guarded again, but he stayed open while I cleaned him up _and_ reapplied my lipstick. Maybe I discovered a new side to Reid…that was exciting.

We got out and started walking to his house. I could feel the tension rolling off of him as we got closer so I reached down and threaded our fingers together. His shoulder relaxed and brought our hands up to his mouth, kissing the top of mine reassuringly.

If Reid was like this all the time, I wouldn't think twice about being his girlfriend. I really liked this Reid Garwin.

* * *

I understood why Reid felt the need to warm me about his parents: they were very _interesting_ people. As soon we walked in, his mother kissed his cheek and eyed the hem of my dress disapprovingly. It was almost to my knee, I just had really long legs so it looked shorter than it really was.

That was just the tip of the iceberg. The more his dad drank, the more flirtatious he became towards me and made me very uncomfortable. I could tell it was really pissing Reid off because he wrapped his arm around and moved my chair closer to his at the dinner table to get me away from his father's _friendly_ arm pats that got too close to my chest to be comfortable.

The party moved from the dining room to the "great room," Mrs. Garwin's words not mine, after we all finished eating. Music filled the entire room and people started to gather in the center of the floor to dance. Reid's hand was sitting on my knee and mine were clasped in my lap. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes to me; he wasn't trying to rile me up and embarrass me or turn me on. That was a big step for the two of us.

"You're beautiful, Grimm. That's a weight off my chest, I was starting to think Reid was gay," Mr. Garwin said jovially, laughing sloppily before taking another drink of his whiskey. "He only hangs out with guys, he's never brought a girl home. I actually started to think he had feelings for the Simms boy!"

That actually made me laugh out loud; Reid Garwin was the furthest thing from gay I've ever seen. He's probably slept with more girls than I've even _met_. I could feel him tensing up again so I stood up quickly and took Reid's hand, pulling him out to the dancing couples.

I placed a hand on his shoulder while he put his on my waist, holding my other hand. "Your dad kind of makes my skin crawl, no offense."

"I tried to warn you about it, I'm sorry," he said, his face flushed and he started to splutter. "I can take you back to your dorm, if you want."

I grinned and stood on my tiptoes so I could press my forehead against his. "I want to be with you tonight, I'm actually having a lot of fun."

He laughed brushed his nose against mine playfully. "Don't sound so surprised, Grimmy. I'm a very enjoyable person."

I just rolled my eyes and went back to my flat feet. The biggest surprise of the night happened when the song changed and Reid started to waltz me around the room. Most of the people there were pretty intoxicated so we were the only ones really dancing. Well, Reid was the only one dancing because I was too shocked to really do more than when his hands told me to.

"You know how to waltz?" I asked, raising my brows as he whisked me around the room effortlessly.

"I may or may not have had to take classes when I was younger for my sister's wedding," he replied with a grin. "But you'd better not breathe a word about it. Especially to Gabby, she's got a huge mouth and doesn't know when to shut up."

It was almost midnight when Reid and I finally stopped dancing. My feet were aching, the heels causing blisters to form on the side. There was a reason I always went with my sneakers, they were _way_ more comfortable. I just wanted to impress Reid, even if it was hard for me to admit to myself. Even if it was gross, I took my heels off and practically cried in relief.

"I'm going to take Grimm home," Reid told his parents, my free hand loosely held in his.

His mother just clucked in agreement before going back to her conversation, wine glass in hand. His father was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't really a surprise. Other than at dinner, the two of them hadn't come within a foot of each other. They didn't even dance together.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Garwin," I told her politely.

"If you come back again, do be sure to wear something more appropriate than a tea towel, dear," she replied, making her friends giggle and my cheeks burn. "When Reid spun you, every man in here got more than an eyeful. It wasn't very ladylike."

If she wasn't Reid's mom, I would've thrown a punch without question. There was no way in hell I would take someone telling me I looked like a slut and then blaming _me_ for her guest being disgusting old perverts. I swallowed my response and forced myself to smile at her. I'm sure it was more of a grimace, but I didn't really care.

Reid swiftly maneuvered us out of the "great hall" and back into the entry way. My anger had evaporated and tears were burning my eyes now. I didn't want to cry, I was too proud to start crying because his mom was _mean_ to me. I closed my eyes and took a big breath to try and stop them. When I opened them back up, one treacherous tear squeezed out and made embarrassment flood me.

"This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have brought you here," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I figured she'd bitch at me about everything. I never thought she'd be like that to you, she's such a bitch. She's upset that dad's fucking his secretary _and_ his assistant behind her back."

I took a deep breath and made myself put on my big girl panties. "I'm sorry, this was ridiculous. I had a lot of fun with you, she can't ruin that."

He let me go and took my face in his hands, bending down and pressing his lips to mine. I wanted to piss off his mom so I licked my way across the seam of his lips. I wanted to make out with him in the hallway of his house, be the slut she thought I was.

One of his hands moved from my face down my side to cup my butt and I let him. It was dirty to be making out in the open where anyone could see us, but it sent a delicious shiver down my spine. I wasn't anything near an exhibitionist before, Reid just made me want to do all kinds of crazy things.

"Mhmm, we've got to stop or we're going to end up in my bed," he said when we broke apart for air. "God, who am I?"

I laughed and moved to put my shoes back on. Before I could, he picked me up bridal style and headed out to the Jeep. I placed kisses along his neck and up to his ear as he walked, working him up like crazy. There were red lip prints all along the pale expanse of his throat by the time we were back on the road to Spencer, but neither of us made any move to clean it off.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember when you're reading this that I love you all and you love me, okay. And everything always works out in the end, if it's not worked out yet, it's not the end. **

**There's a new outfit for Grimm.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and showered before Gabby jumped on me. She asked more questions than I could answer and didn't stop until she realized I hadn't opened my mouth yet. I was curling my hair in the mirror when I started telling her everything that happened last night with Reid.

"We kissed a couple times and danced together," I replied, twisting more hair around my wand. "I really, really like him Gabby. He's not the kind of guy I thought he was, he's sweet and treats me like a princess."

She didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't burst my bubble either. We finished getting ready and headed to breakfast together. I told the story to Eleanor and she had the same response as Gabby: disbelief but happiness for me. I tried to not let it get to me when the Sons walked into the cafeteria.

I caught Reid's eye and smiled, only for him to keep looking around like he didn't see me. My chest clenched a little bit but brushed it off. Maybe he didn't actually see me, I didn't need to look too much into it and upset myself. I went back to my breakfast, waiting for the guys to sit down. When they did, I looked around for Reid, but he wasn't there.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw him sitting with some blonde girl. He had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering in her ear. My stomach hit my feet and my eyes started to burn fiercely, but I couldn't have a breakdown in the middle of all these people. I was too strong for that.

"He's an idiot," Chase whispered from his seat beside mine.

I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me with kind eyes. "Thanks, I just thought we had something special or something. I was stupid, everyone told me what was going to happen –I was just too blind to see it."

Gabby squeezed my hand under the table, making my eyes fill even faster. I stood up abruptly and dumped my tray, figuring the fresh air would clear my mind. Actually, I just wanted to get away from the sight of Reid kissing some random blonde freshman.

I shouldn't have ignored everyone when they told me he was going to break my heart. I just thought I saw something different in him, something he never showed anyone else. I was played by the biggest player at Spencer and I haven't been here a month yet.

I sat in my usual seat, expecting Reid to come in and take _his_ usual seat. When I looked over, I saw him sitting in the back row with a _different_ blonde girl wrapped around him. I guess brunettes really weren't his type, he was all about the blondes. I was learning all kinds of things about him today that I wished I already knew before we did everything we'd done.

"Is this seat empty?" Chased asked, tapping the fake wood top.

"Obviously," I replied, putting my chin on my hand and waiting for the teacher to walk in.

I heard him sit down but didn't look over. After what happened with Reid, I knew guys would think I was easy prey. I would be looking for a rebound or something, but I wasn't that kind of girl. If my heart got broken, I wouldn't date anyone for a long time. I wasn't saying this was _utter heartbreak_¸ but it still hurt like a bitch.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, I wanted to beat Chase's face off with my shoe. He wouldn't leave me alone, following me around like a lost puppy. I wasn't into clingy guys, they drove me absolutely insane! I needed space to breathe and he didn't seem to understand that.

"Hey, I need to go pee. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I asked, interrupting his long-winded story about something I really didn't care about.

I pushed the bathroom door open and felt the tension leave my shoulders. I heard people approaching so I ducked into a stall. The last thing I wanted was to interact with people; I'd already decided to spend the entire lunch period in the stall. I wasn't every hungry anyway…

"Did you hear about Reid and that new girl? He fucked her at his party and then fucked her again," some random girl said. "Then he dropped her for that Hayden girl. You know, the one that's always got something in her mouth."

"Poor thing, she must've thought Reid was really into her. Dumb slut," another girl said, making the first one giggle. "It's good to know no one's immune to him."

Hot tears were coursing down my cheeks. I was the laughingstock of the entire school because Reid opened his big mouth and bragged about me. I thought he really cared about me, I was so freakin' stupid! I sat on the toilet and bawled into my hands after the girls left me alone in the bathroom again.

I finally pulled myself together and went to clean myself up. My makeup was a no-go so I washed it off with the makeup wipes I kept in my bag and pulled my hair up onto my head. I didn't care what I looked like, the entire school was making fun of me and didn't even know my name. That had to be a first in Spencer history.

I walked out and into the cafeteria, but I couldn't shake the feeling that everyone's eyes were on me. I found Gabby, Eleanor, and Tyler sitting in a corner and made a beeline over to them. I had my eyes on the floor the entire time, the last thing I wanted was to make eye contact with someone.

"I've been blowing up your phone! Where've you been?" Gabby shrieked, clutching my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged her off and crossed my arms over my stomach. "I'm fine, I've just had a rough day. I don't feel very well."

"He's afraid," Tyler said suddenly.

We all looked at him with confused expressions. "What are you talking about? Who's afraid?'

"Reid," he said like it was obvious. "He's afraid of his feelings for Grimm. He didn't want to hurt you so he thought he'd end things. I'm assuming this was all in his head and he didn't tell you any of it, just did whatever he wanted."

"Reid's not afraid, he's just an asshole. He got what he wanted from me, bragged about it, and found another vulnerable girl. It's a cycle," I said, my eyes burning again. "The entire school thinks I'm this poor, stupid girl that fell for him and they're right."

As if my day couldn't get any worse, another tray sat down on the table. Reid's arrogant form slouched into the chair and started picking at his food. If I wasn't hungry before, I was less than that now. How could he just sit here and act like he didn't turn my world completely upside down?

"What's up?" he asked, glancing at each of us in turn. "Why's it so tense over here? There's only two more classes and we're done."

He was so nonchalant about everything and it made it hurt even more. How was he okay when I was completely breaking at the seams? I wanted to know what changed between us, he looked like he cared about me last night. He told me things he said he never told anyone else.

"People are assholes," Eleanor said, shocking all of us with her brash language. "And you're their leader."

The ice covering my body cracked a bit because of that. She was defending me in her own strange little way, and it made me feel warm. Gabby joined in a few minutes later and made the rest of the ice melt away. I almost felt like everything was normal again, except for the twinge I felt when I glanced at Reid out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Is it that time of the month?" Reid asked, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

Anger welled inside of me so fiercely I was a little frightened, but that didn't stop me from unleashing it onto Reid. "I fucking hate you! I hate everything about you!"

I took his pop can off his tray and poured it over his head before stomping out of the room. I couldn't feel anything but the boiling rage in the pit of my stomach. He was so infuriating it made me want to burn things and punch things and make other people hurt like I did.

I skipped my last classes and went to the gym on campus. You could say all you wanted about rich kids, but they knew how to supply students with the things they needed. I found a punching bag and took out all my anger on it, imagining it with blonde hair and a smirk.

By the time I was finished, my entire body ached and I was drenched with sweat. I drained my water bottle before tossing it back into my bag and making my way to the dorm. I was walking under the street lights when they started to burn out. A shiver coursed through my spine and I started to walk faster, afraid to look behind me.

I heard something snap and risked a peak. I wish I didn't; there was a black mist following me that made fear course through my body. I needed to get back to the room right now or I was going to be in trouble. I was too focused on the thing behind me to watch my footing and ended up tripping.

I always made fun of the girl in scary movies that fell over their own feet, yet here I was being one of them. I'm sure there was irony somewhere, but I was too afraid to find it. I was trying to stand up when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

I looked up at Reid, but he wasn't the Reid I was used to. His eyes were coal black and his entire body was rigid as he focused on the black thing. He shoved my body behind his and kept me there until the cold surrounding us was gone and my body relaxed.

"I'm out of your life for less than one day and you're already getting in trouble, Grimmy?" he asked, trying to be playful, but there was still tension behind his eyes.

"Thanks," I said evenly.

I picked up my bag and went back to walking. I heard Reid swear before jogging to catch back up with me. I tried my best to ignore him, I seriously didn't want to talk to him right now. He wasn't worth my time anymore, he played me and I didn't enjoy being played with.

"That was the shittiest thank you I've ever heard," he said, slinging his arm around my shoulders and walking with me.

"Yeah, well you're the shittiest person I've ever seen so I think it's fitting," I replied, shrugging him off of me. "Don't you have some freshman skirt to chase?"

"Green's a good color on you, Grimmy. I like you when you're jealous," he said, not getting that I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Lying, manipulative pig and it's not a good look for you," I replied, still trying my best to get away from him.

"Awe, does that mean you don't like me anymore?" he asked, jutting out his bottom lip. "You liked me just fine last night, especially in my entry way."

"I liked you a lot, Reid, but I was stupid. I ignored everyone when they said you were going to break my heart and trusted you anyway," I shouted in frustration. "I thought we bonded last night, I met your parents and everything, but you acted like we never met this morning."

"Baby, you're looking too much into this thing between us," he said, trying to be cocky and arrogant again.

"Don't even try that, I know it's just an act. You're just a scared little boy who doesn't want to fall in love because you don't want to be your parents. You put up walls and push away the people you care about instead of letting yourself care about them," I said, my frustration bubbling to the surface and exploding out of me. "I'm done with you and whatever's happening between us."

I stomped away from him even though I knew it futile, his legs were longer than mine. The stupid idiot could catch up with me easily. Damn tall, stupid, beautiful idiot.

"You can't just walk away from me, Grimm," he said, his hand clutching mine.

I tore out of his grip and sneered, "Just watch me."

* * *

**Y'all still love me, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really like how this story's going, its plot is really developing. I'm actually kind of proud of it :)**

* * *

I was so angry with Reid I didn't ask him about the black mist or his reaction to it. By the time I came back to my dorm, I was kicking myself. People's eyes didn't turn black like that, it wasn't possible. Big things of mist didn't turn black either, they were white and usually fog. Nothing made sense and I wanted answers, I _deserved_ answers.

When I got out of the shower and changed into pajamas, I went on the search for Reid and Tyler's room. Thankfully there were nametags on each of the doors or I never would've found their room. I didn't care if Tyler was asleep inside, I was going to get answers to everything.

I beat on the door with my fist until it was yanked open. I figured Reid and Tyler would be inside, but I never thought all the Sons would be. I instantly felt self-conscious of what I was wearing, I'd only planned on yelling at Reid so I didn't even dry my hair. I'm sure I looked like a mess, but my embarrassment only fueled my anger.

"Excuse me, Tyler," I said, brushing past him and stomping over to Reid. "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?! What the hell happened earlier? Don't you dare say I imagined it or I will punch you in the throat, don't even try!"

"I like her," Pogue said from behind me, but I was too angry to thank him.

"It was nothing, you fell and I helped you. Then you went into bitch mode instead of being thankful," he smirked. "I knew you couldn't just walk away."

My vision turned red as I launched myself at him, fist clenched and ready to fight. Instead of moving, I was lifted into the air and moved backwards by someone with their arms around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Caleb's face, he was the one holding me back.

"As great as it would be to see you kick Reid's ass, you don't need to. Nothing happened, the streetlights are old here and they go out all the time," he said, letting me go. "I'm sure the mist wasn't real, you're just under a lot of stress lately."

"What are you talking about? I never told you what happened," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, but Reid told us about it," he replied gently, his eyes warm and kind. "It happens to all of us, especially here because it's so fast-paced and hard. You lose sleep and everything starts to get to you, I'm going through the same thing right now."

I wanted to keep fighting, but that made a lot of sense. I hadn't been sleeping a lot lately because of the weird barn dream and all the homework I'd been doing. I was also driving myself crazy trying to find some sort of extracurricular that didn't make me want to tear my hair out. Then there was Reid and how much he was driving me insane, it only made sense that I was stressed out.

"I guess you're right…" I said slowly, lowering my shoulders as my defense fell. "I'm sorry I interrupted whatever was happening here."

With my head down, I left the room and scurried back to mine. I was almost to the door when I felt eyes on me, almost like the way it felt earlier. I tensed my body and took a breath before whirling around, ready to fight whatever it was. My heart was in my throat when I realized it was Chase, I was terrified of _Chase_. Wow, I was really going insane.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was going to the bathroom and saw you walking. You looked upset and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, his hands in his pockets and his eyes soft. "I can leave if you want, I know I make you uncomfortable."

He did make me uncomfortable most of the time, but there was a sense of safety in me tonight. Something about him made me feel safe instead of afraid. I guess everything was changing for me tonight, including my sanity.

"No, it's just been a weird night," I replied, crossing my arms. "I had this weird moment earlier, but I think I'm just stressed. I haven't really been sleeping very much lately."

"That sucks, sleep's important," he said, trying to keep up conversation and failing. "Wow, that sounded so much smoother in my head. I'm just going to walk away and hope you forget this entire embarrassing experience by tomorrow."

I laughed despite everything that happened tonight, it was still funny. "Thank you, I didn't think it was possible for me to laugh anymore."

He bowed dramatically and winked at me when he stood back up. "Anything to be of service, madam."

Maybe I judged him too harshly yesterday, he was just trying to make friends. I was lucky and made friends quickly because my roommate was a social butterfly and I fucked a Son. He didn't have those chances so he was still a loner, except Kate.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked during the lull of silence between us.

I gestured to the room behind me with my thumb. "Actually, this is me, but thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and turned around, shuffling back up the stairs to his room. A shiver worked its way up my spine, but I just figured it was from the drafty hallway. I was wearing shorts in the middle of September, after all. I pushed the door open and saw Gabby passed out on her bed. So much for telling her everything that happened to me so far, she was down for the count.

I figured I'd do the same and kicked off my slippers before getting under my covers. Caleb was right, my eyes were so heavy it wasn't too big of a stretch to say I was exhausted and imagining things. If I wasn't so close to sleep, my entire face would've caught fire in embarrassment. Thankfully, I was pretty much dead to the world so it didn't happen.

Tonight's dream was different and it surprised me. The only dream I remembered having since I came to Spencer was the one with the barn, Caleb, and Chase. This one consisted of me and Reid, but I actually say myself in it instead of being myself.

Did that make sense? What I meant was it was like I was above it all, watching. I could see Reid and me making out on a bed, getting really close to taking off clothes, when my door slammed open. Chase was on the other side, but his eyes were black. I looked up at Reid and saw his eyes were black like that, too.

Reid jumped up and flung Chase across the room much like Caleb flung him in my other dream. Just like the other dream, the two of them started fighting. I tried to keep up with what was happening, but it was going too fast and it made my neck hurt to watch.

Suddenly, Chase tossed Reid into the jamb of the bathroom door and he didn't get back up. I gasped and rushed over to him, checking his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. I tried to get dream-me's attention because Chase was quickly approached her –me- whatever.

Unfortunately she/me didn't hear because Chase's arms wrapped around her/me and pulled her/me away from Reid' body. I jarred awake with a loud gasp and sat up in bed quickly. I felt eyes on me again and looked all around the room, but there was nothing there. Just was I was thinking that, I felt legs crawling on me and pulled cover off.

I screamed louder than I thought possible. There was a ton of spiders all over my bed and lower body, more spiders than I've ever seen in my life. I jumped out of bed right as Gabby did, rushing over to check on me.

"Grimm, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, her voice logged down with sleep.

"Spiders! My bed's full of spiders!" I screeched, scratching at my legs and pulling my clothes away from my body to get them off.

Gabby turned the lights on and searched, but there weren't any spiders anywhere. I tore the covers and sheets off my bed, but she was right –there were no bugs on my bed at all. The room started to spin and I fell to the ground, throwing my hands out to catch myself.

"Grimm!" she shouted, rushing over to me and holding my shoulders. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm going crazy, Gabby. I'm seeing things that aren't there!" I sobbed, hysteria creeping into my body. "I constantly feel eyes on me and keep seeing black mist everywhere. I have these dreams that are so real it's like I'm there, but I'm not. And now I'm seeing spiders and feeling them crawl all over me when they're not there."

"Hey, you're okay. I'm sure you're just tired or something," she said, pulling me close to her and brushing my hair out of my face. "Let's go to my bed and sleep, there aren't any bugs there. If you have a nightmare, just wake me up and I'll be there. Everything's going to be okay, everything _is_ okay."

I rubbed my face and ran my hands through my hair to clear my mind. "Yeah, okay. Thank you."

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Gabby's arm and leg draped over me. I guess the girl wasn't used to sharing her bed with anyone else. She was a cover hog and took up the entire mattress; I loved her and sharing a bed with her. I was lucky when it came to the roommate decision.

"Did I forget to mention I'm a bed hog?" she asked, sitting up and yawning with her arms stretched over her head. "Was your night any better after we fell asleep?"

"Thank you so much for being such a great friend. I'm sorry about my meltdown, I had a rough night," I told her before grabbing my things for a shower.

When I got back to the dorm, Gabby was already dressed and waiting for me. "Tell me about last night. I'll try to help you figure it out."

"I skipped my classes after lunch and went to the gym instead to let out some frustration. I was on the way back when I felt eyes on me and the lights started to burn out. I turned around and saw black mist, but Reid showed up and I thought his eyes turned black," I explained, hating how crazy I sounded. "I confronted Reid about it, but he and all the Sons said I was just tired and stressed. Then I saw those spiders last night and had a weirdly vivid nightmare about Chase and Reid."

"You have been going pretty hard lately. Maybe you should take a break and catch up on your sleep," she advised, locking our door behind us. "Today's Friday, this weekend can just be one where we hang around in the room and watch movies with El."

Something felt like it was being lifted off my shoulders. A weekend with the girls and movies sounded amazing, especially if we ordered in Chinese food. I hugged Gabby tight and thank her profusely before we went our separate ways for class.

I felt something tickling the back of my neck and reach behind my head. When I came back, there was a spider in my hand. My blood ran cold; it was the same kind of spider that I saw all over my bed last night. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again, but the spider was gone.

Holy shit, I was losing my mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, boos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an important chapter to understanding Grimm and what she's going through right now. It's also a buildup to ONE of the climaxes of the story, but not the ending. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

"So, Guinevere, why are you here?" the doctor asked from behind her desk.

"I think I'm losing my mind. I see bugs that aren't there and feel them crawling on me, I'm having weirdly vivid dreams, and I'm seeing things," I explained, hysteria creeping into my voice. "I'm under a lot of stress, but I think this is more than that."

"What's happened in your life to cause you stress?" she continued, writing a few things before looking back up at me.

"I've recently started at a new school and it's very intense," I told her, picking at my fingers nervously. "I've also got this guy that totally played with my feelings. I don't know if that's stressing me out, but I know it's not making things better."

"Those are indeed very stressful situations, but I feel like something else is happening. Do you have any history of mental disorders in your family?" she asked, looking over her notes.

I thought back to talking to Gram about my family and tried to remember if she ever mentioned anything like that. It was hard to talk about a family history when you never knew them. I normally didn't mind that it was just Gram and me, but sometimes it hurt my heart.

I was about to give up when I remembered something that made my blood run cold. "I think my Gram mentioned someone having schizophrenia once."

"Hmm," she said quietly. Then she asked, "How long have you had these symptoms?"

"Uhm, pretty much since I started at Spencer so about three months," I replied, trying to not freak out.

"Have you been hearing voices or been really paranoid about certain things?" she asked.

"Uh, there's this guy I go to school with and he makes me really uncomfortable. Everyone else seems to think that he's cool though," I answered honestly. "Does that count as paranoia? I haven't really heard any voices though…"

She made a noise of understanding before taking off her glasses and looking at me with her hands folded on the desk. "I think it's too early to tell, but you're showing a few signs of schizophrenia."

I really was fucking crazy. She told me I might have schizophrenia, but it didn't make me feel any better. Having a label on things were supposed to make things better, but it didn't. Dr. Highwater just told me to call her if things got worse and come back in three months.

I was about to pull into the Spencer parking lot when I saw Tyler's Hummer parked in my spot. Perfect, I totally wanted to deal with the Sons right now. It wasn't going to be hard enough to go to a sleepover with El and Gabby after I found out I could have schizophrenia. No, they had to jump in, too.

I drove around the lot and found one behind the dorm. I was walking toward the building when it started to rain, the cherry on top of the worst day of my life. I just wanted to go shower and go to sleep, even if that would be rude to the girls.

I pushed open the door to my room and saw Tyler sitting in the floor with El, giggling over something on her phone. Gabby cheered before running over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're back! They're the most boring people I've ever met in my life!" she shrieked, rocking us back and forth. "Oh my god, thank you so much!"

I laughed and hugged her back, I knew how much it sucked to be the third wheel. "Let me put on some shorts and we can start this sleepover plus Tyler."

"No, I'm heading out for swim practice. The guys are supposed to meet me here and we're going to leave together," he said, smiling at me. "Thanks for the invite, I appreciate it."

I grabbed a pair of grey shorts and went into the attached bathroom. It only had a toilet, sink, and vanity mirror, but it was a place to change. I took off my sweater and jeans, kicking off my sneakers along with them. I pulled on my shorts and gathered my clothes before going back into my room.

The door was open and the Sons were standing in the doorway. My cheeks burned at the thought of them knowing about my schizophrenia. They were the first ones to even realize I was crazy, they may already know about it. I might not even have the disorder and I was already embarrassed.

"Grimm, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out," Gabby said, coming up and wrapping her arm around my waist.

I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath to center myself. "No, I'm fine. I haven't eaten, I guess I'm a little lightheaded or something. It's been a rough week."

She was still concerned, but she must've realize I didn't want to talk about it with a crowd. "We've already got Chinese food on the way, don't even worry about that."

I looked at the Sons and saw that they were already looking at each other. Their expressions were almost…_guilty_ or something. That made curiosity flare inside me, why would they be guilty because I've had a hard week?

"I'll text you later, El," Tyler said, hugging her and blushing when she kiss his cheek. "Bye, guys."

"I can text you if you want, Grimmy," Reid smiled, winking at me playfully.

"Okay," I said absentmindedly.

The Sons left the room and closed the door behind them. The second they were gone, Gabby and Eleanor both sat on my bed and pulled me down with them.

"What's wrong? You just missed the perfect opportunity to burn Reid," Gabby exclaimed. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Gabby already knows, but I've been seeing things that aren't there and really paranoid about stuff. I've also been having really crazy dreams that seem like real life," I explained to Eleanor. "I went to a psychiatrist today and she told me that I might have schizophrenia."

The room was silent, even the music that'd been playing in the background stopped. They were both staring at me and making me uncomfortable. I pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around them, rubbing my shoulders.

After my parents died, I used to ball myself up and lay in my bed at night. My gram always said it was my way of protecting myself from the outside world. I probably should've mentioned to the doctor earlier that I lost my parents at a young age. I'm sure that would've made me sound even more freakin' schizophrenic.

"Oh, that's huge," Gabby finally said, reaching forward and wrapping me up in her arms. "I'm so sorry, but you're still my best friend."

"Yeah, you're still the same person. Nothing changes," Eleanor reassured, hugging me from the other side of my bed. "We're still here, still your best friends."

* * *

"The real question is why isn't Ryan Gosling in my bed right now? I would love him way more than Allie!" Gabby announced, shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

"Sorry, he's too busy with me!" El giggled before dating the chips sitting on her stomach. "You've got to take a number, honey."

We'd already gone through four movies and just finished the fifth. It was almost midnight and I was beyond tired, but I was too scared to go to sleep. I didn't want to have any more nightmares or wake up with spiders in my bed. I didn't want to be crazy anymore.

"Did Reid text you after practice?" Eleanor asked while Gabby changed the movie.

I looked around for my phone and realized it wasn't there. "No! I left my phone in my car!"

"Do you want me to come with you to get it?" El asked, already getting up and pulling on her sneakers. "It was a rhetorical question, I'm coming with you."

I pulled on a hoodie and my Converse before turning to Gabby. "Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay in here where it's dry. You guys have fun," she winked before sprawling out on her bed as the trailers started to play. "If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm going to watch Zac Efron be a sexy PTSD survivor without you."

The hallway was dark and cold, but it was a lot easier to handle with Eleanor. She and I made it down to the parking lot without any incident. I remembered parking behind the dorm and groaned, I hated parking back there! El seemed to feel the same way as she clutched my arm tighter.

We finally made it to my car and I saw my phone sitting in the cup holder. I unlocked the doors and grabbed it, hoping back out quickly. A chill filled the air and I clutched El, locking my doors and rushing back to the building with her. I guess that was the paranoia Dr. Highwater was talking about because she seemed just fine.

_All your friends are going to die soon and it's going to be messy._

"What the hell, El? That's not funny," I exclaimed, pulling her to a stop and placing my hands on my hips. "Don't say stuff like that."

"I didn't say anything," she said uncertainly. "My teeth are chattering too much to talk. It's freezing out here!"

_All your friends are going to die and you're going to be the one to kill them._

I looked all around me, but I was alone with Eleanor. The big lights in the parking lot left little to the imagination, I could practically see every inch of it. I saw movement over by Tyler's Hummer and felt the intense need to go investigate it.

"Hey, I forgot something in my car," I told El. "I'll be back, but you can go back in. It's cold, we both shouldn't get pneumonia."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be freaked on your own," she said, not letting go of me or moving to the door.

She was afraid it was all in my head and I was scared of the same thing. I just knew somehow that she didn't need to go with me, I didn't want her to get hurt. The movement happened again and my draw to it got even more intense. I had to get over to it.

"El, I'm fine. I'm not going to have a meltdown going back to my car," I sighed, rubbing my face. "I'm not unstable, I'm just stressed."

She winced and I instantly felt terrible; she was just trying to be a good friend and I was screaming at her. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be a burden."

Eventually Eleanor went inside and left me alone in the parking lot. I took a deep breath before heading over to the mist near the Hummer. It was the same mist from the other night except it was more definitive this time, almost in a human shape. I rubbed my eyes a few times, but the mist was still there in a vague man-shape.

"I know this is real, this is really happening," I said quietly. "I can't imagine this, it's too real to be all in my head."

I took a reluctant step forward and saw the mist shimmer but stayed put. I held my breath and reached out, watching my hand slide through it. Ice filled my veins; the mist was freezing cold, like I'd just fell into a frozen lake or something.

"What are you doing?" someone shouted from behind me, making me jump and grab onto to the Hummer to stop myself from falling.

Reid was behind me, he was always there when I had mental breaks apparently. When I looked back to the mist, it was totally gone. I closed my eyes as hysterical tears burned behind them. I was really crazy, I was totally losing my fucking mind.

"Can you not be an asshole right now?" I asked, my voice breaking as I pushed my hands against my eyes. "I don't think I can handle it."

I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me close to his chest. I gripped the sides of his jacket and sobbed, finally reaching my breaking point. Too much has happened to me in such little time and I couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much for any one person to bear.

I felt Reid lift me up and move, probably taking me inside the building. I was shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from the temperature or because I was so upset. I held Reid's neck, my arms wrapped around it and my forehead pressed against the side.

"Can you go tell the girls I have Grimm, baby boy?" I heard him ask, still holding me close and bouncing me a little.

"Sure," I heard Tyler reply before a door closed.

Reid sat me down on the bed before digging through his drawer and tossing something at me. "You're shivering, put on those sweatpants. I don't want you to get hypothermia or anything."

I wiped my face before standing up on shaking legs. I contemplated going into the bathroom to change, but Reid has already seen me naked so it would be pointless. I kicked off my sneakers and pulled down my shorts before putting his sweats on.

"I have at least seven things I want to say, but I'm holding them back," Reid said, coming up behind me and holding my waist.

Realization hit me and I tore myself out of his grip. I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to put as much distance between us as possible. He had a string of girls trailing behind him and didn't care about me the way I wanted him to. He liked to play around with me because he thought he could and this was nothing different.

"Don't play with me," I said, my voice still crackly. "Dammit, I'm going crazy and you're still playing fucking games with me."

Reid moved to stand in front of me, but he kept his distance. "I don't want to upset you, this is just what I do. I'm not a good guy, Grimm. I'm not the kind of guy you deserve, I'm not good for you."

"Why do you think I'm not intelligent enough to figure that out on my own? I'm not incompetent," I said, treacherous tears coursing down my cheeks. "I'm so tired of feeling like I have no control of anything."

"Whoa, that's a lot of anger. What's up?" he asked.

"I've been seeing things and hearing things and having these really vivid dreams," I explained, picking at my cuticles instead of looking at him. "I went to the doctor this morning and she thinks I might be developing schizophrenia."

"What?" he asked, his face losing all its color as he gripped my shoulders. "You think you're crazy? So much you went to a shrink?"

I shrugged his shoulders off and pulled my sweater tighter around me. "Yeah, Caleb mentioned me being stressed the other day. I had another episode and I was scared so I went to a psychiatrist for help."

"Can you sit down for a second? I have to go do something, but I need you to stay here," he said suddenly, looking to the door and yanking a hand through his hair. "I need you to trust me, Grimm."

The guy from the night at his parents' house was back. His carefully constructed mask was gone and he just looked freaked out. Something told me to trust him so I sat cross-legged on his bed with his comforter around me. He kissed the top of my head fleetingly before rushing out of the room.

* * *

**Reviews make the next chapter come sooner. Do any of you know what's getting ready to happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I literally wrote this chapter and the previous one in two hours. This chapter has sex in it at the bottom, so read at your own risk. The story itself is rated M so I'm sure y'all figured they'd have sex again soon. There's also harsh language, but that's true for the entire story.**

* * *

About an hour passed and I was very close to falling asleep. Reid's bed smelled just like him and was way more comfortable than mine _and _Gabby's. Suddenly, a disgusting through crossed my mind –how many girls has he fucked on this bed?

The thought made me jump up and move over to Tyler's bed to get away from it. I sat with my back against the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest. That was how Reid found me when he came back with all the Sons in tow. They all had matching expressions of anger, annoyance, and sadness.

"Were my instructions that hard to follow?" Reid asked, glancing at his bed and then over to me with his eyebrows raised.

"I was over there until I thought about all the girls that you've fucked on that bed. I don't want to be anywhere near all that," I said, shivering slightly and making the Sons snicker.

Reid rolled his eyes before sitting on the corner of Tyler's bed by me. "I have something to tell you and it's going to make everything happening to you make a lot more sense."

I felt my eyebrows knit together as confusion filled me. I had schizophrenia that explained everything happening to me pretty well. I held onto my knees tighter and placed my chin on them, waiting for Reid to explain something I already understood.

"We're witches," he said after he took a deep breath.

I felt my face twist as his words settled in. He was mocking me, trying to make me feel ever stupider than I already did. Hurt rang through my body as tears burned my eyes for the millionth time tonight.

"Fuck you, Reid. This isn't funny!" I said, jumping up and moving toward the door. "No, fuck all of you! My life is crumbling and you're fucking with me."

I pulled the door open only to have the knob yanked out of my hand and the door to slam shut. My breathing froze and my entire body tensed. I was having _another_ freakin' mental break, this was probably the big one. I was going to be locked up in a mental ward's padded room. This was the beginning of the end for me.

"Reid, there's a better way to explain things than messing with her," Caleb chided.

"Yeah, man, that was kind of cruel," Tyler added.

They were all helping him. Embarrassment coursed through me, I must look like a total lunatic to all of them. I probably didn't even reach for the door knob, just imagined it. I probably wasn't even in Reid and Tyler's room right now, I was probably still in my room. Hell, this could be a fucking dream for all I knew –I was completely losing touch with reality.

"I'm sleeping, this is another one of those damn dreams. There's no way I'm having this big of a mental break," I whispered to myself, rubbing my temples and squeezing my eyes shut. "When I open my eyes, I'm going to be in my bed in my room with Gabby sleeping in hers. I'm going to get up and sleep with her because this is insane and I'm insane and I'm losing touch with reality. Oh my fucking god."

I felt someone touching my shoulder, moving my body around so I was facing the Sons again. I didn't open my eyes, this was still just a dream. I counted down from ten in my head before forcing myself to look again and instantly regretted it.

All four of the guys' eyes were _wrong_. Instead of being normal with pupils and colors and white, they were completely ink black. Just like Reid and Chase's were in my dream from the other night. This had to be a fucking dream, this couldn't be real.

"I'm dreaming, there's no way this is real. This is another one of those crazy dreams," I repeated, wrapping my arms around my body. "I've got to wake up and call Dr. Highwater."

"No, this is really happening. Maybe we could've been more subtle about it, but Reid wasn't having any of that," Caleb said, blinking and turning his eyes back to normal.

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL! PEOPLE DON'T HAVE BLACK EYES IN REAL LIFE!" I screamed, my head pounding as the room spun a little and I started to struggle for breath.

"Whoa, okay, I think you're having a panic attack," Reid said, rushing over to me and holding my arms. "Let's sit you down and get you breathing normally again."

I wanted to tear myself out of his grip, but he was right -I _was_ working myself up into a panic attack. I read somewhere that if you count your fingers and there's only ten, it was reality and not a dream. With that in mind, I looked down at my lap and focused on counting them.

When I got to ten and saw no more, I felt my breathing start to calm down. "Holy shit, this isn't a dream. I'm really awake and totally a schitzo."

"No, you're not. You're not imagining anything, we lied to you to keep our secret," Caleb said, crouching in front of me on the floor. "But Reid's right, we can't keep it from you anymore. Chase has some sort of fixation on you."

"Okay, let me get this straight. If I'm not crazy, you all lied to me and made me actually go to a psychiatrist because I thought I was losing my mind," I replied, anger pulsating through my body. "I'm not a violent person by nature, but I have the very intense urge to punch all of you in the throat."

"I didn't want to put you in danger. Chase is crazy and would do anything to weaken us and take our power," Reid explained, trying to take my hand in his only for me to snatch it away. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I had to so you'd be safe."

I jumped to my feet and rounded on all of them. "I thought I was crazy because you wanted to keep your secret. What would you've done if I hadn't had a mental break in the parking lot? Just let me think I'm schizophrenic?!"

None of them spoke and I realized I was right. "You can all go to hell."

I turned on my heel and pulled the door open, practically daring them to make it shut again. I stomped angrily down to my room and tore the door open. Gabby and El were passed out on her bed and I planned to follow suit, I wanted to forget this day ever happened.

Today was genuinely not my day because one of the Sons followed me downstairs. I heard their timid knock on the door. I looked out the peephole in the door and saw Reid staring down at his feet. I rubbed my face in frustration before yanking the door open.

"What? Usually when people make a dramatic exit it means they don't want to be followed," I whispered, conscious of the sleeping girls in my room.

"I want to talk to you about everything, but I get it if you don't want to. I don't deserve it," he whispered back, rubbing his neck.

I don't think I could ever tell Reid Garwin no and it was a problem. "We can't do it here, I don't want to wake the girls up."

"Tyler went with the guys to talk about how much of an idiot I am. My room's free," he replied, finally looking up at me.

I let out a sigh before gesturing for him to go on and following behind. He pushed his door open and let me go in first, shutting the door behind us. I looked everywhere but his face, I was nervous to be alone with him for some reason.

While I was avoiding eye contact, my eyes landed on his bed. The sheets were different and it was actually made instead of messy. He changed his sheets because I was up here, that was kind of sweet.

"You changed your sheets?" I asked, chewing on my lip as I met his gaze shyly.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to think I was gross," he explained, picking at his sleeve. "I don't bring girls to my room, either of them, I'm a private person."

"We had sex in your room at home and you put me in this bed earlier," I said, crossing my arms over my chest disapprovingly. "How do I know you're not lying to get yourself back in my good graces?"

He sat down on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face. "I'm trying so hard to fix this, Grimm. I've never tried this hard for any girl and I'm terrified. You met my parents and didn't run away!"

"Then you froze me out and fucked seventeen other girls!" I screeched, pushing him even though he was sitting down. "I don't care how scared you are, you don't hurt people!"

"I didn't have sex with any girls, I haven't since the night with you. I can't find anyone who actually gets my attention or that I _react_ to," he said, avoiding my eyes again.

_React to_? What does that mean? Oh! Does that mean he can't get it up for other girls?

"How is that my fault?" I asked, hands finding their home on my hips.

"Because I'm so worried about you I can't focus on anything else. You're so stubborn and protective and fight everything so hard, I fell in love with you the night you made me dance in front of all my parents' friends," he said, locking eyes with me. "When you pushed me against that wall and made out with me."

"Then why'd you make me feel like shit? That's not how you love someone, Reid. I'm sure you know that," I said, sitting down beside him and crossing my legs. When he didn't respond, I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised, "You've had to have been in love before, right?"

"Until you I wasn't even sure love was real," he said, looking at me and making entire body melt. "I've never actually seen it work out before, I just reacted the way I thought I should. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you or get you hurt."

"That doesn't make what you did okay. You were totally fine with me thinking I was crazy if it kept you and your friends safe," I said, trying my best to keep my resolve from crumbling.

"They're the only constant I've ever had in my life, the only people who've ever cared about me. If we use too much power, it can kill us and I'm reckless with it. The only people who try to help me regulate it are the guys," he exclaimed. "I have to put them first, they always have my back and I have to do the same."

As much as I wanted to stay mad at him, I understood where he was coming from. His friends were his family and family always came first. He really was a good guy, he just didn't want people to see it.

I moved to sit on my knees and took his face in my hands. Our eyes locked and I felt my stomach fall to my knees; he was so open. I learned forward and pressed my lips against his, putting everything into the kiss and letting him feel what I felt and he gave it right back to me.

He pulled away and moved me onto his lap before sliding to lay on his bed. I looked down at him and moved my fingers over his cheek and jaw, just looking at him. One of his hands was resting on my butt while the other rubbed along my back under my tank top.

"I've never done this before," he breathed, his cheeks dusting pink. "I just fuck and that's not what this is going to be, I want it to be more for you."

"Mhmm, finally something I can teach you," I laughed, pressing a kiss to his throat playfully. "Just go slow and be gentle."

He pushed my sweater off my shoulder before sitting up and pressing a kiss to it. I breathed out raggedly before throwing my head back and biting my lip, letting him do what he wanted. I felt his tongue against my pulse point before he pressed a kiss against it, trailing them over all the skin he could reach.

I laughed breathily and pushed his face back up, reconnecting our lips. He took control this time, be a little rougher than me but a lot gentler than previously. I had a feeling Reid wasn't quite sure how to be completely gentle, but that was okay because it was him being real.

I pulled away and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hair was sticking out at odd angles and it made him look young. Before I could say anything about it, he was pulling my tank top off and kissing my cleavage. I was pretty amazed with how gentle he was being until he sank his teeth into me and left his mark on my boob.

"Dammit, Reid! We've talked about you marking me," I said, pulling away from him and pushing down onto his back. "I guess I've got to leave a few on you to prove my point."

He put his arms behind his head and looked down at me. "You can do whatever you want to me, baby."

I pinched his hip and saw him wince. "Stop being an asshole, I'm trying to make this romantic."

He grinned and kissed me before stretching back out. "I'm sorry, Grimmy. Make it as romantic as you want, baby."

I slide down from his stomach to sit on his hips and felt him underneath me. "Mhm, someone's excited."

He sat up again and rubbed his hands up and down my back. I figured he was going to go for my bra clasp, but he didn't. He kissed my shoulders and collarbone, the tops of my boobs and my cheeks, leaving kisses all over ever part of me he could reach. They were the hard, biting kisses from earlier they were gentle as the brush of butterfly wings and it made me smile.

I carded my fingers in his hair and closed my eyes. I felt his hands slide up to my bra and unclasp it, but his lips didn't leave the skin under my chin. He cupped my boob from the side and rubbed his thumb over my nipple, making me arch and whimper against his mouth.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and lay me back on his bed, eyes looking over my body hungrily. His kisses started below my ear and worked their way down. He sucked his mark on the bottom of my left boob, grinning up at me when I pinch his shoulder.

"Come on, at least you can't see this one!" he said before kissing my nipple.

He sucked it into his mouth and made my words die in my throat. The boy's mouth was sin, but I wasn't complaining. I was actually trying to keep my sounds quiet, the last thing I wanted was his neighbors to hear me. That would be so embarrassing!

He switched sides, licking instead of sucking this time. I brought one of my legs up and threw it over his hip, arching my back to get closer to him. He thrust forward, making me moan and rub back against him. Before I could move anymore, he detached my legs and kissed down my stomach.

"Your bellybutton is so cute," he smirked, kissing it. "I didn't notice you were an outie last time."

I pushed his head with my hand and rolled my eyes. "It's good to know you were paying so much attention."

He bit down on my hip to make me be quiet. I pulled his hair teasingly as he pulled his sweats off and threw them to the ground, my socks following suit. He kissed the seam of my panties and looked up at me as he pulled on them with his teeth before letting them snap back into place.

"Wasn't your bra pink and white?" he asked, playing with the lacy against my thighs. "So you don't match your panties often?"

"Shut up, I wasn't planning on anyone seeing them. I was going to have a girls' night in my room, but fate has a shitty sense of humor," I replied, bringing my knee up into his side. "Now do something useful with that mouth, Garwin."

"So bossy," he smirked before pressing his lips to my core through my panties. "So naughty, you're all wet. Still my naughty girl."

My head was back against the pillows and my fingers were threaded in his hair. I couldn't remember how to use words, I just wanted him to do it already. I felt the rough pads of his fingers against the sensitive skin of my hips as he pulled my panties off.

He kissed from my ankle up to my inner thigh before skipping over my center and kiss down to my opposite ankle. I appreciated that he was trying to make this special and slow and gentle, but I wanted him to lick me already. I knew I was making a mess of his sheets, but I couldn't help myself.

"I've been dying to do this forever," he breathed out before he dove in.

Reid Garwin was a man of many talents, but I think this one was my favorite. I hated it when ran his mouth, but this kind of lip was something I could definitely get used to. The only thing keeping me from falling off the bed or pulling myself into a ball to get away from the intense pleasure was his hand resting on my stomach.

"Reid," I breathed out, taking his hand in my free one as I rose higher and higher. "God, Reid, please."

I looked down and met his gaze, blazing with salacious intentions. It was intense and his pupils were blown out, only a slender ring of blue to be seen. He knew he was driving me up the wall and he was loving it. I wanted to be angry, but he winked and it sent me spiraling.

I felt my toes curl and my fingers tightened around his hair, using it to tether me as I soared. Instead of pulling away from me, he kept moving his mouth. I felt tears burning my eyes as I tried to pull him away, my orgasm wracking my entire body and going on longer than I thought possible.

"Reid, I can't," I whimpered, my body arching against him. "Please, fuck, please."

He pulled back and kissed his way back up my body, moving onto his side and pulling me close. Spasm wracked through my body as I pressed my head to his chest and tried to catch my breath. I've never had anything that intense in my life, I could still feel the remnants of it moving through me.

"Baby, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, pulling away and cupping my face in both hands. "I can stop, we can put on clothes and just sleep. Jesus, I'm sorry –just please stop crying."

I laughed shakily and brought my hand up to wipe the tears away. "No, I'm okay. That was really intense, I just need a second. Just hold me and let me catch my breath, okay?"

One of his hands cupped the back of my head and the other rubbed my lower back as he whispered soothingly in my ear. His words made me want to cry even more, but I held it back. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I'm okay," I said, laughter taking the edge off. "I'm sorry, that was embarrassing."

His smirk was back when he shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it was good for me. I feel like a freakin' rockstar."

I rolled my eyes before pushing him back and straddling his hips. The asshole had be completely naked while he was still wearing his pants and his underwear. I glared up at him playfully before kissing his tummy and undoing his belt, yanking it out of the loops.

"Shut up, rockstar. It's my turn to rock your world," I grinned, going over the top because I knew he would appreciate it.

I unzipped his pants and pulled them off, pinching his calf on my way back up. He grumbled under his breath, but that died when I rubbed against the bulge in his boxers. It was hard to believe he couldn't get it up for other girls, he felt hard as a rock right now.

I took off his boxers and moved back up to his face. I gripped him in my palm, pumping it slowly as I kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. I whispered words that I will _never_ repeat to anyone other than him, words that my Gram would kill me for.

The first time we slept together, I don't remember the sounds he made. This time I catalogued every single one of them, my pride elevating with every one of them. I liked that I could make the collected Reid Garwin come undone just with my hands and lips.

"I haven't had sex in three months," he breathed out, taking my wrist in his hand and stilling its movements. "I don't want to cum in your hand, I want to be inside you."

I kissed his chin before rolling off and letting him grab a condom out of his drawer. I put it on last time so I let him do it this time. I just laid back and relaxed my body, spreading my legs and watching him move toward me. He kiss my inner thigh, my side, and my shoulder before placing a hand beside my head.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do? We can wait," he said, but I could see that was the last thing he wanted to do.

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed the tip of his nose. "So much, god, so much!"

He grinned and reached down to press himself against me. He pushed in, making me arch my back to get closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and waited for him to bottom out, letting myself adjust. He started moving inside me and noises started flowing out of my mouth without my consent.

"Fuck, you sound so good," he breathed, pressing his hand against my lower back and eliminating all the space between us. "Fuck, I love you."

I clutched his back and turned my head to the side, trying to keep from moaning in his face. I was amazed by how fluidly our bodies moved together, I thought the first few times with someone was supposed to be clumsy. That didn't seem to be the truth for Reid and me, we just fit together.

The coil in my stomach tightened, but I was quite there yet. I dug my nails into his back and moved my hips against his harder. He gripped the pillow by my head, trying to get me there before he got there. That was something I remembered from our other time, always a gentleman.

I felt his fingers press against me and pushed me over the edge. My bit into his bicep, trying to silent the scream that wanted to come out as I dug my nails down his back. He groaned out my name and held me as close as possible, clutching me to him.

"I love you, too. Just saying," I said, kissing his temple sloppily.

"You just love me for my mouth," he replied, tossing the condom and pulling me close. "Don't play games with me, Grimmy."

I laughed burrowed under the covers, loving the feeling of safety that enveloped me.

* * *

**I didn't edit this, but y'all love me and that's okay. Right? xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! I've been missing forever! I went on vacation with my family without my computer so I didn't write or update. I hope this chapter makes up for that, but it has parts that aren't for the squeamish. I tried to be as vague as possible, but I apologize if it fucks with anyone's head.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Reid breathing against the back of my neck. His arm was slung lazily over my waist and one of his legs was between mine. He and I fell asleep sometime after midnight last night when we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer.

As much as I hated to, I turned around and woke him up. He blinked sleepily at me a few times before smirking at my face. I thought he was going to say something sly, but he just leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled me closer to his chest and buried his face in my hair.

"You know we can't lay here all day," I told him, kissing his shoulder. I looked at his bicep and felt my eyes widen in surprise. "You might not have left any marks on me, but I bit the hell out of your arm."

He pulled enough away from me to glance at the bite mark on his arm. His smile was almost blinding when he looked back up at me. Damn, he really was attractive when he let his walls down.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed, rubbing his thumb over the mark on his arm. "I knew you were a fighter but damn, Grimmy. I'm pretty sure you tore up my back, too."

I flopped over onto my back and threw my arm over my face. "Shut up, it's not my fault."

He and I laid together for a couple more hours before I finally got up, redressed, and headed back to my room. I needed to shower off all the sweat and the smell of sex. Gabby and El were both still asleep with Tyler on the floor and El in my bed.

I just smiled adoringly at the three of them before getting my stuff and going to the shower. Reid bruised my hip a little bit, but other than that there weren't any seeable marks. I kind of felt bad for biting him, I knew how hard it was to hide marks like that. Then I smiled because any girl that saw him _knew_ he was mine.

When I made it back to my room, it was just Gabby and Eleanor. They were both staring at me as I pulled my clothes on, not even bothering to look away when I was naked. I heard Gabby giggle and knew she saw the bruise, she was so juvenile.

"Did you get bit by a shark or something?" she forced out as I pulled on my panties.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, shaking out my hair after I clasped my bra. "You sound like a crazy person."

She hopped off the bed and came over to me, pointing to a spot on my stomach I didn't even notice in the shower. It was pretty red and actually kind of hurt now that I thought about it. I didn't remember Reid going anywhere near that spot and it was actually starting to throb now.

I yanked on my leggings and a random t-shirt. The spot was actually freaking me out and I wanted to see if it was magic related. I tried to look pissed off, like I was going to go scream at Reid. I hated lying to the girls, but it wasn't my secret to tell right now.

"I'm going to go kick his ass!" I shrieked, pulling half of my hair up and twisting it on top of my head. "I'll be right back; I told him not to leave any marks."

El waggled her eyebrows at me saucily and Gabby whistled. I knew they would only get worse so I flipped them the bird before shutting the door behind me. I jogged to his room and knocked because the last thing I wanted was to see Tyler naked…that wouldn't be fair to El.

Reid pulled it open with just a towel around his waist. Is aw the others scattered around the room and their shoulders relaxed when they saw it was me. I guess they were talking about magic or something, they seemed pretty nervous before they realized who I was.

"Miss me already, Grimmy?" he asked, smirking as he looked me up and down.

I rolled my eyes and shoved past him. I figured it was better to get all their opinions on the mark instead of just Reid's. I could still be crazy and just imagine it, but the girls saw it too and gave me reassurance. I heard the guys groan and figure Reid dropped his towel, but I didn't turn around to see.

"Okay, I found this weird mark on me and want your opinion," I announced, drawing their attention back to me. "Actually, Gabby found it this morning and it hurts."

Pogue laughed and elbowed Reid, figuring it was a mark he left. Male pride was a very complicated thing that I didn't want to understand. This was something serious that had nothing to do with how well Reid fucked me or anything like that.

I pulled up the side of my shirt and showed them the mark. I looked down and saw that it had grown to be about the size of a softball and was pushed up in the center. It was a constant ache now instead of an occasional throb and it felt hot under my fingers.

"Did you get bit by something last night?" Reid asked, rushing over and crouching down to be eye level with it. "Oh gross, it looks like something's moving underneath it."

Caleb crouched down beside him and felt the wound, pushing it a little bit. I had to bite my tongue to keep in my shriek of pain. It felt like someone was poking me with a white hot iron. I got bit by a snake on a camping trip at age fourteen and it felt something like this but not as intense.

"How bad's the pain?" Caleb asked, pushing against the surrounding skin.

"About a nine on a scale of one to ten," I replied breathlessly. "If you keep pushing on it, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

He took the hint and moved backwards, but his eyes didn't leave the spot. "I don't understand it, but it looks disgusting. You should probably got to the emergency room."

"Yeah, that actually makes sense. I think it's the first thing that has in a long time," I replied, dropping my shirt back down. "I'm going to go tell Gabby and El where I'm going."

"I'm coming," Reid announced, pulling a hoodie on and following me out the door. "What? Like I was going to let you go to the freakin' emergency room by yourself."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him to my room. "Hey, guys, we're going to the emergency room to check out this spot on my side."

"I'm coming too," Gabby announced, jumping up and coming over to us. "El went to chess practice or whatever team she plays on, but you're my best friend and I'm definitely coming with you to the emergency room."

The three of us got into my car, but Reid insisted that he had to be the one to drive. I just agreed and lifted my shirt to look at the spot. There was red around the outside of it and it was seemed to be getting bigger. I've been bitten by bugs before, but I've never reacted like this to one before.

"I think it's getting worse," I said quietly, touching the red skin and hissing. "I also think I might be getting a fever… Everything's a little blurry."

Gabby reached up from the backseat and pressed her hand to my forehead. "You're definitely hot, I'd say it's a spider bite or something. You could be allergic to it."

I felt the car surge forward as Reid goosed the engine. "Sorry, I just don't like the idea of you dying in the passenger seat."

If I'd have been stronger, I would've reached over and kissed his cheek. I settled for resting my hand on top of his where it lay on my thigh. He seemed to understand what I meant and smiled over at me, making my heart skip a couple beats.

"You two are gross; she could be dying and you're eye-sexing each other," Gabby exclaimed, making me laugh wheezily.

Thankfully we pulled into the hospital parking lot and Reid pretty much packed me inside. Like I expected, the room was deserted and we went back quickly.

"What seems to be the problem today, Miss Daniels?" the doctor asked, walking into the room with clipboard in hand.

"There's this bite on my side and it's hot to the touch," I explained as the doctor got even more blurry. "I also think I have a fever and my vision's really blurry."

"Can you show me the spot?" the doctor asked, pulling on gloves and sitting the clipboard down.

I pulled my shirt up and laid on my side. The doctor clucked her tongue as she prodded the bite, making me want to cry. No bug bite I've ever hand hurt like this one.

"Is the bite tender?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and pushing on the direct center of the bite.

"Fuck, yes," I hissed. "Sorry, that was rude."

She laughed and I felt Reid's grip on my hand tighten. I looked up at his face and saw he was trying to make it his usual mask, but I've learned how to see through it. He was worried about me and it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

"I don't think this is a bug bite," the doctor said. "I think it's a boil, I can feel a core. I'm going to numb you and then we're going to cut into it."

I felt my nose scrunch up in disgust. "That's gross!"

She just laughed before grabbing a needle off the cart by Gabby. She used an alcohol wipe to clean my skin before sliding the needle in. I was used to the prick of needles; I used to have really bad allergies as a child and have to have the tests. It involved many, _many _needles going into my back.

"I'll be back in five minutes after the anesthesia kicks in to make the incision," she smiled before leaving the three of us alone.

"Well, that's the weirdest boil I've ever seen," Gabby announced, looking at my side. "I think it's pulsating or something."

Eventually the anesthesia set in and the doctor came back. Reid jumped to his feet and held my hand in his as the doctor made the incision. I didn't want to watch her cut it open or Reid's disgusted expression at what was going to come out. Even if we'd had sex, I didn't know if we were close enough for this just yet.

The weird stretching, pressure feeling of her pushing the scalpel against my skin was odd, but the feeling that followed was odder. It felt like a million little legs scurrying across my skin. I figured it was a side effect of the anesthesia so I didn't look, but Reid and Gabby both gasped so I had to.

"I don't think that was a boil, doc," Reid said breathlessly. "What the hell?"

I finally looked at the wound and saw spiders crawling out of it. The same spiders that were in my bed after my nightmare, the same spiders I thought I imagined. This time I wasn't the only one that saw it and that made me think it had something to do with magic.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've seen this," the doctor announced. "All the arachnids are out, so I'm going to clean the wound and patch you up."

She cleaned the wound deftly and patched it up within ten minutes. I heard her make an announcement as we checked out for the janitorial staff to come clean up the spiders. Wow, I really wouldn't want to be the janitors here right now.

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life," Gabby announced when we were driving back to Spencer. "No offense, G."

I needed to talk to Reid very soon about the spiders and they're connection to magic, but I couldn't with Gabby in the car. "Trust me, there's no way you can be more weirded out than I am. They were using me as an incubator."

Reid put his hand on my leg again, rubbing my knee comfortingly before resting it on my inner thigh. I placed mine over it and tried to figure out how the spiders got under my skin. The definitely weren't there last night or Reid would've found them.

"I have a study group to go to, but tonight we're going out to get dinner with El," Gabby announced, hugging me to her chest. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in years or something."

I agreed and hugged her back before following Reid up to his room. We were sitting on his bed cross legged, just staring at each other. It was like we didn't know what to say to each other.

"That wasn't there last night, I would've noticed it," Reid finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "Don't spider eggs take longer than a night to grow?"

"I don't know! I'm not a spider expert!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

He reached forward and grasped my shoulders, pulling me close. "Hey, I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm just trying to piece together what happened, baby."

I pressed my face against his neck and let out my embarrassed tears. "I feel so disgusting; why am I the only one these things are happening to me?"

He slipped his hands up the back of my shirt and rubbed my back. I kicked off my shoes and maneuvered myself onto his lap to get closer. He kissed the side of my head and rubbed the skin of my sides, avoiding the bandage, and eventually sat them on my stomach.

I pulled my face out of his neck and pressed my lips to his. He kept his hands on my waist and let me take the lead, and I knew it was a struggle for him. He knew I needed to prove to myself I was still attractive. I also wanted to feel loved and he was really good at that.

He pulled his mouth back from mine and pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you, Grimm."

I felt a smile pulling at my lips –he was so cute. "I love you, Reid."

That was what he wanted because he dipped back in and reconnected our lips. He was pushing up my t-shirt when his door flung open. I glanced over, expecting it to be Tyler, but it was actually Chase. His eyes were blazing black and I felt déjà vu take me over.

Reid lifted me off his lap, his eyes blazing black, and he confronted Chase with his own black eyes. The fight that followed was exactly like my dream and it chilled my insides. Even with that being said, I still rushed over to Reid when he didn't get up.

I felt Chase's arms wrap around me from behind before everything went dark.

* * *

**I know it's been a wildly overdue, but could I still get some reviews for it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've taken forever to write this chapter and I'm SO sorry!**

**There's a new outfit on my profile. **

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I had the insane thought that I was blind. Then my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized I was in a barn and my hands were bound behind my back. Everything came rushing back at once and I winced at the pain blossoming across the back of my head.

"Awe, you're finally awake!" Chase announced, coming out of the shadows to stand in front of me. "It was so boring waiting for you. I was honestly about to wake you up with a bit of magic, glad I didn't have to."

"Magic?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows knit together.

"Don't play stupid, Grimm. It isn't becoming of you," he tutted, pacing in front of me with a malicious smile. "I know you're aware of the Sons and their pathetic tries at magic."

"Yes, but I didn't know you had magic," I said, trying to sit up and falling over. "Why do you have my hands bound? It's not like you couldn't catch me if I tried to run away."

"Tying you up is more dramatic and I _live _for the dramatic," he said, using his power to stand me up and move me in front of him. "How's the spider bite?"

"How'd you know about the bite?" I asked, trying my best to swallow my fear.

"I put them inside you, duh!" he laughed, stroking his finger over my cheek. "I also made the spiders attack you, put the dreams in your head, and followed you around."

"You did all that?!" I shouted, my anger taking over before I realized it. "You made me think I was fucking crazy? Why?"

"I wanted to get to the guys and this is the perfect way! They don't all care about Sarah or Kate, but they all really like you for some reason," Chase continued, still holding my face in his hand. "Reid's banging you, so I get that, but the others aren't. Are they?"

"No!" I said. "They're going to come after me and you're going to be sorry you ever thought this was a good idea!"

"That's exactly what I'm planning on," he smiled maliciously before throwing me back to the ground. "Now be nice and I won't have to hurt you."

He blew me a kiss before leaving me alone in the barn. I sat myself back up and thought back to when he burst into Reid's room. He was lying on the ground, knocked out, and I was checking on him when I got taken. A beam of hope cracked through the fear in my chest: I had plans with Gabby and El tonight! If Reid was still unconscious, they would tell the Sons I was missing.

I needed to find a way to cut my hands free. I was in a barn, there _had_ to be something sharp laying around somewhere. I also needed to figure out a way to stand up without using my hands. I haven't done legitimate exercise in years so I had zero core strength, upper body strength, or lower body strength.

I pushed that negativity down and moved backwards until I was against a wall. My wrists were bound, but my hands were still free. I pressed them against the wall and sort of walked myself into a standing position. I felt something burn my hand, but that was the least of my worries. A splinter wasn't worth stopping –I had to find a way to cut my ropes.

The barn was huge and filled with a bunch of random farm scraps. I saw some shovels and a hoe, but none of them were sharp enough to cut me free. I was about to give up when I saw a knife under some roofing tin, happiness flooding my body.

Now came the struggle of getting down to the ground to reach the knife. It was nowhere near a wall so that method was out. I was wearing my leggings, a t-shirt, and my sneakers so I didn't really have that many layers to cushion a fall. I bent at the knees slowly until all my weight landed on them, it hurt but wasn't excruciating. Sometimes you had to do crazy things to get out of crazy situations.

I sat with my back to the knife and maneuvered it in my hands until the blade was against the rope. I sawed and sawed, trying to get the dull blade to cut the nylon. It felt like forever before the ropes finally gave way and my hands were free.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart enough to get into Harvard, Grimm? Didn't you realize I wouldn't leave you unwatched?" Chase said, appearing out of the shadows once again. "I'm impressed by your tenacity, I'll give you that, but you're starting to get on my nerves."

I was going to reply when I was knocked back and thrown against a wall. I felt my head bounce and blood fill my mouth, but I knew I had to get up. I spat the blood on the ground and pushed myself into a sitting position. I had to be smart, he was a witch and didn't even have to try to kick my ass. I just had to outsmart him, I could do that.

"Is this about me choosing Reid over you?" I asked, trying to buy some time before he knocked me out again.

"Why would this be about that? You're a slut and so is he," he shrugged.

That stung, but I knew that was its intention. "If I was a slut, doesn't that mean I would've fucked you? Or do I have the wrong definition of that word?"

Maybe it was stupid to piss him off, but making people mad was my only skill. I had to use it to my advantage, maybe he'd be so pissed he would just lock me in the barn and leave. That would be the best case scenario.

"No, that's the right definition," he said. Then he smirked and added, "I called you the wrong thing. You're not a slut, you're a naughty girl."

My stomach flipped over itself and my face heated up. How did he know about that? It was just me and Reid up there when he called me that. I knew it was stupid to stop fighting him, it made me vulnerable, but treacherous tears were burning my eyes. That was a very private moment I didn't want anyone to know about, it made me sound dirty.

"Awe, were you really stupid enough to think Reid would keep that to himself? He bragged about it to the entire locker room the first day of class," Chase said, coming up to me and crouching in front of me. "I have a question, are you really as good at sucking dick as he said you are?"

I couldn't hold in my embarrassed tears anymore. "Shut up, he didn't do that. You fucked around in our heads and dug it out. Reid respects me, he wouldn't brag like that."

"You think too highly of him, it's not like he thinks of you as anything else than someone to fuck," he snickered, tilting my face up with his hand. "He said he loved you and your panties dropped, just like a stupid little girl."

I was about to reply when he was flung to the side. I pulled my knees up and pressed my face against them, figuring the Sons were here. I risked a peek and saw all four of them were here and they looked pissed. I didn't want them all to see me cry, that would be so embarrassing and I'd had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Come on, Grimm. We've got to go, this is going to get messy," Tyler said from in front of me. "Can you walk?"

I nodded and stood, letting him lead me out of the barn. "Where are the guys? I don't want them to get hurt, Chase's a witch."

"We know," he replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and hefting me into his Hummer. "I'm going to take you back to the dorms and come back with them."

I nodded and pulled my legs back up to rest my chin on them. I couldn't meet his eyes out of fear and embarrassment; what if Chase wasn't lying? What if Reid did brag about me and his friends all knew I was his naughty girl? I would _never_ live that down.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not talking," he said as we drove down the deserted highway. "You're never quiet."

"It was just really scary," I breathed, my voice cracking with emotion. "I don't know what to say or think or anything. I just want to shower and go to sleep."

He reached over and squeezed my hand, holding it clasped in his. I liked Tyler, he didn't feel the need to talk all the time like a lot of people. The silence surrounding us wasn't awkward or stale, it was just a way of being. He valued silence as much as I did.

* * *

Gabby was waiting anxiously for me to come back. As soon as I walked into the room, she threw her arms around me and held on tight. I was so grateful for her and her touchiness, I needed someone to hold me together right now. I let out a ragged sob before completely falling apart against her shoulder.

"Reid bragged about me to the entire locker room," I whimpered.

"Grimm, I'm so sorry!" she cooed, holding the back of my head and my waist in her tight grasp. "He's an asshole that doesn't deserve you."

I just cried harder and held her tighter. Eventually we broke apart and I headed to the shower, my desperate need to wash off the night's events taking precedent over having a meltdown. Gabby offered to wait outside the bathroom for me, but I knew Chase could get to me with her actually _in _the shower with me. Her being in there just made her another target and I couldn't handle it if she got hurt because of me.

I sat my caddy on the ground in the shower with me and hung my towel on the hook. I turned on the hot water and let it wash over my body, soaking into my bone. I trusted Reid, I _loved_ him and actually believed he loved me back. I was such an idiot, he played me like a game and I let him.

I hit the tile wall with my palms as sobs wracked my body again. I shouldn't care this much about him not loving me, but I got kidnapped because he liked to fuck around with me. I could've died because Reid liked to play with innocent girls' feelings.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I jumped and almost slipped. If Reid hadn't caught my waist, I probably would've cracked my skull open. As soon as I was steady on my feet again, I ripped his hands off me and washed my hair. He kept trying to get my attention, but I just showered and hoped he'd get the hint to leave me alone.

"Grimmy, baby, I know you're freaking out. Just let me fix it," he begged, taking my hands and forcing me to turn around. "It's my fault you were taken, I know that. I just want to make you feel safe."

"Is your ass jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked and eyed the cleavage my arms made appear. "That's cute, but you're cuter. Do you want to make another memory and fuck in the shower?"

"Why? So you can tell all the guys in the locker room?" I asked, shutting off the shower and grabbing my towel. "No thanks, find another girl to brag about. I'm done being your toy."

I grabbed my caddy and held my towel as I stormed out of the bathroom. I got about three feet when something pulled me to the side. I was about to start screaming when I saw Reid down the hallway. The asshole was using his magic on me now?

"Leave me alone, Reid!" I shouted, bending to pick up all the things that fell out of my caddy and going the rest of the way to my room. "Go fuck yourself, Garwin. This is the last straw, I'm done with your shit."

"I don't even know why you're mad at me," he said, rubbing his wet hair as he made his way over to me. "Don't I deserve an explanation?"

"You're really good at keeping secrets, Reid, but I want to know the truth," I said. "Did you or did you not brag to the entire locker room about having sex with me? Tell them about me being your naughty girl?"

He didn't respond to me right away and that was the only answer I needed. He must've seen it on my face because he threw out his hands and trapped me against the wall.

"That was before we were together, before I fell in love with you," he explained hurriedly. "I never even mentioned your name, I just said a girl at my party. I would never talk about you like that."

"But you did, you made me sound like a terrible person to make yourself look better. You're allowed to be a stud for having sex with me, but I'm a slut for having sex with you," I argued. "That's not something you can just apologize for, Reid."

"Grimm, I love you," he said, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "Please, don't end this. I can't lose you."

"Look, I'm not saying we're over –just on a break. I need some time to think," I said, pushing his arm away and heading to my room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my friends! It means a lot!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I couldn't keep them mad at each other, I'm not strong enough. This breakup might be super cliche and sucky, but I feel like it was important for their relationship. The resolve at the end makes them stronger!**

**There's probably only two more chapters, if there are even that many. I don't want it to drag on and become even more repetitive than it already is. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up because I like them when I'm reading a story.**

**There's a new outfit for Grimm on my profile under outfits and "Fallout" if you want to see it. **

* * *

"I honestly think the only reason the two of you get back together is so you can break up again," El announced when we all sat down for lunch the next day. "Literally, you two break up more than any couple I've ever seen."

"He bragged about having sex with her to an entire locker room of boys," Gabby said, instantly coming to my aid. "I think that was grounds to go on a break."

Of course I wanted to tell them about me being kidnapped and almost killed by a psycho witch, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I hated lying to my best friends, even if it wasn't technical lying. I constructed this elaborate story about hanging out with Chase in his room until he wouldn't let me leave. It was the closest I could get to telling them the truth so I went with it.

"All guys brag, it's in their DNA structure," El replied, drinking some of her juice. "It's right in there with the guanosine and the thymine."

"I just thought I was more to him than some girl he bragged to his friends about fucking. He told them some very lurid details I would've really liked to have kept between us," I said, my face heating up without my permission.

I saw Gabby and Eleanor perk up at that. I should've known better than to word it like that, now they were going to want to know everything. I guess they thought it was just vanilla sex and nothing more. I had a weird feeling that nothing was ever vanilla when Reid Garwin was involved.

"Let's just say Reid's a very good dirty talker and I responded to it," I replied, avoiding both their eyes and eating my chicken. "That's all I'm saying so take it or leave it."

Eventually they let the topic drop and started discussing the formal. It happened in October to celebrate the harvest, a lasting tradition for forever ago. It was the biggest event at Spencer's and everyone had to look GORGEOUS, according to Gabby at least.

"You're going to have to wear something amazing to make Reid feel like complete shit," Gabby said, placing her hands on mine. "We're going into town after class and not stopping until we find the perfect dress!"

I knew better than to argue with them so I just smiled and nodded. This was either going to go really well or really bad, those were the only options.

Imagine my surprise when Reid actually respected my request and gave me space. He didn't sit next to me in any of my classes or try to talk to me in the hallway. I could feel his eyes on me and caught him staring a couple times –let me tell you, he looked completely heartbroken.

I almost gave in after classes were over and I saw him with his head resting on the lockers. I wanted to go up and comfort him because seeing him sad made me sad. I held strong and walked past him, refusing to actually look into his eyes. I knew I'd be a goner if I did.

* * *

"We've gone to three stores and you've both found dresses. I think we should just accept the fact that I'm never going to find one and get frozen yogurt," I announced, flopping down onto a bench in the mall a couple towns from Ipswich.

"No! We're not going to stop until we find the perfect dress for you!" Eleanor shrieked, swinging her bag around like mad.

"She's right. If you don't go to this dance, we don't go," Gabby said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "Isn't that right, El?"

"Exactly, Ty will just have to go by himself," El agreed, crossing her arms and staring at me just like Gabby.

"Wait, Tyler asked you to the dance?!" I asked, excitement filling my stomach. "El, that's so great! You've had a crush on him forever!"

She smiled and her cheeks turned pink simultaneously. "I know, I'm really happy. I still can't believe he actually asked me."

"Of course he did, he's got just as big a crush on you!" Gabby exclaimed, then she wrapped her arm my shoulders and waggled her eyebrows. "But my date's going to be the hottest one there. Rumor has it she might even show up naked."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her arm off me. We found another store and went inside, searching through the endless racks of gowns. The bottom of one caught my attention and I pulled it out, disappearing into a changing room before Gabby and Eleanor saw me. The last thing I wanted was for them to get excited and I hate the dress, it's happened too many times today.

I put on the dress and maneuvered my body around until I got the zipper up. I looked in the three floor length mirrors in the room and watched the way the dress moved with me. Someone knocked on my door and I cracked it to see Gabby and Eleanor looking at me with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"Did you think you should tell us you found a dress you liked enough to try on?" Gabby asked, trying to hold in her laughter. "Well, let us see it!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the dressing room door open. The dress fell perfectly and didn't need to be altered at all for it to fit. I saw the way Gabby and El's eye lit up when they saw it, making my decision for me. It was a bit more than I wanted to spend, but I just figured I'd work more over break to replace it.

* * *

I parked my car in the lot and tried to ignore the way my heart beat faster when I saw Tyler's Hummer. It was even Reid himself and I was still affected by it. I was more pathetic than I even realized, I was in way too deep when he was involved.

It was only fitting that I ran into the two of them on our way in the building. I literally slammed into Reid's chest and would've fell backwards down the stairs if he hadn't caught my waist. I was holding his shoulders and I saw the girls looking at us with raised brows along with Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, looking only at me.

I stepped out of his grip and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go inside and act like this didn't happen."

"Can we please talk?" he asked, ignoring all the others. "You can hate me all you want after, I just want to justify myself."

Gabby took my dress and bag from me before going in the building with Tyler and Eleanor behind her. I gestured for him to go ahead and followed behind him to his Jeep. I didn't even see it parked on the other side of Tyler's Hummer, I was too distracted.

He opened the door for me and closed it behind me when I was inside. All our movements were stiff and awkward, his frown was so deep I felt like it was going to be there forever.

"I'm not going to lie, I did brag about the first time we had sex to the guys. I never said who you were and they didn't know," he said, watching the road. "The second I started having feelings for you, I broke things off and tried to run away from it. If you weren't so stubborn, I would've completely shoved them away."

"Women aren't just sex toys! What makes you think you can just brag about us, make us your conquests like we're nothing," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the windshield. "It doesn't matter if you love me or not, I deserved more respect than that. Do the Sons know I was the girl?"

His cheeks turned pink and he ran his hand through his hair. "There's no right answer to this question is there? Either one makes me look like an ass."

"I swear to god, if you lie to me again, I will never even LOOK at you again. I am so fucking tired of lies!" I shouted, turning to look at him. "Pull this damn car over and talk to me. This is what you wanted and it's damn sure what I'm going to get."

"Yes, they know," he said, pulling onto a backroad and driving until the road disappeared and we were deep in some woods. "They also know that I love you and never bring it up. They would NEVER say anything about it to you or anyone else."

"It doesn't matter if they say anything to anyone else, _they_ know what I said," I told him, ashamed tears burning my eyes. "That a private moment that was supposed to stay between us, Reid. I feel dirty and used."

"Grimmy," he whispered, undoing his seatbelt and reaching out to hold my face. "I'm so sorry, but I swear I'm a different guy than the one who bragged. You've changed me, you've made me a better person than I ever thought I'd be."

"How do you do that?" I asked, tears escaping my eyes in frustration. "How do you make me so angry and then make me want to forgive you in the same breath? It's so frustrating!"

He smiled at me sadly and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I'm frustrating and annoying, but I make you see freakin' stars when I I'm between your legs."

I looked up and rolled my eyes, a humorless laugh escaping my mouth. "You used magic on me last night after I got kidnapped by Chase. I'm covered in bruises from where he threw me around with _his_ magic. Did you even think about how much that would hurt me? How much it would break my heart?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed them, letting go of my face. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't let you walk away from me. I was so afraid of losing you I didn't think about what I was doing. I am so sorry I scared you, I swear I didn't mean to. I'll never use magic on you, hell, I'll never use it _again _if you just forgive me!"

I played with the sleeve of my cardigan and tried to make sense of everything. "I know love isn't easy, even if I've never experienced it before you. I know it's a constant job to make it work, but I'm scared you're going to give up when things get hard or you're going to use your magic and get hurt."

"I give up on everything when it gets complicated, I'm not going to lie to you," he said, making my chest throb. "But I can promise I'm never going to give up on you. I'll fight for you and love you until I stop breathing, I swear."

"I don't want to get kidnapped or hurt again," I said childishly.

Reid pushed his door open and ran over to my side, opening up mine. He pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest. I felt hysterical sobs working their way out of my chest, the same ones Gabby heard last night. He rocked me back and forth and held the back of my head, whispering to me.

"You're never going to be touched by anyone again," he swore. "I'll die before that bastard even fucking looks at you again."

"I need you," I whispered, kissing under his ear. "Right now."

"No, I'm not taking advantage of you," he said, lifting me up and taking me to the backseat anyway. "I'll hold you and comfort you, but we're not having sex. Not while you're vulnerable like this."

I huffed at him but straddled his waist with my head pressed against his neck. He was right, I didn't need sex to feel close to him anymore. It was still REALLY nice, but he and I had a connection that went further than that. Sex wasn't the only way to show someone how much you loved someone. Doing what Reid was right now was probably the best way, holding me and rubbing my back instead of taking advantage of my sadness.

I kissed the hollow of his throat and whispered, "I love you."

"Mhm, you're my girl," he replied, kissing my head. "I love you, too."

* * *

**This is an important lesson to both Reid and Grimm -maybe even for you guys reading. I don't know, I just write sometimes... **


	13. Chapter 13

**The time has finally come for the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading and staying even when I sucked at updating, it means the world! **

**There are links to Gabby, Grimm, and Eleanor's dance outfits are on my profile. Go check them out!**

* * *

"You've got so much hair, Grimm! How much hairspray did that lady use?" Gabby asked as we headed out to my car with El. "I think she made the ozone layer completely disintegrate!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault my hair won't hold curl! If she didn't use that much hairspray, it would be straight way before we actually get to the dance," I complained, getting in the driver's seat. "It's not my fault you two have short hair!"

The harvest dance was tonight and we all actually had dates. Reid asked me, Tyler asked El, and Gabby asked some random kid in her biology class. I was so happy Reid and I made up, the thick knot in the pit of my stomach was gone.

We laid it all out that night on that backroad and things have been completely different between us. There were no secrets and he reintroduced me to his parents, but that still didn't work like we wanted. My gram, on the other hand, really liked Reid and even had him helping her wash dishes by the time dinner was over.

"That much work on your hair just for him to ruin it as soon as the dance is over," Gabby clucked, shaking her head disapprovingly. "It's a shame!"

"Oh whatever, El's hair is going to be gone by the end of the night too," I said, winking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Are you and Tyler finally gonna do it?!" Gabby exclaimed, making me smirk and Eleanor blush. "It's about damn time! You're both still virgins, it'd be so cute to lose it to each other."

I just let Gabby go and gush about losing her virginity until the direction was directed to me. "Grimm, tell her it hurts the first time, but it's worth it."

"I'm not going to lie, sex was terrible until I got with Reid," I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's not like that for everyone, but Bryant was just shitty all around."

Bryant Conrad was my first real boyfriend. He and I got together when we were thirteen and he was my first everything: kiss, love, and time. He wasn't necessarily a bad guy or anything, we just didn't fit together like we should have. I didn't even understand the puzzle metaphor until I got with Reid and we snapped into place.

"Does everything make sense with Tyler? Do you have to question how you feel in your heart of hearts or do you know?" I asked, cutting off Gabby's gory recounting of her first time.

"I've always had a thing for Ty, but he does make sense. Sometimes he even says stuff that I'm thinking," El replied, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and smiling. "I love him, don't I?"

I laughed and Gabby echoed it, clapping her hands together happily. "Eleanor, you're in love with Tyler Simms! I'm so happy for you!"

We got back to school and headed up to mine and Gabby's room to get ready. El basically lived in there lately because Hannah's best friend was always in there room. It was no secret Eleanor hated Bethany, but Hannah didn't really care too much. Most of the time El was in either mine or Gabby's bed when we woke up and we just went with it.

"I think I'm just doing simple winged eyeliner," I said once when we started doing our makeup. "I don't want to wear too much, you know?"

"Especially considering Reid's gonna make you sweat it off in his bed later," Gabby joked, shooting finger guns my way jovially.

"You know what, we probably will have sex after the dance. Hell, we might leave the dance just to go have sex!" I finally agreed, making her and Eleanor laugh. "Sex with Reid is addicting and I'm not ashamed of wanting it!"

Eventually our laughter died down enough for us to finish our makeup. It took longer than I thought to get ready for this dance. I thought we'd have extra time to eat or something, but as soon as we were ready Gabby wanted pictures. She had one of our neighbors take a few of us in exchange for us taking them of her and her friends.

"Grimm, your dress is gorgeous," Kat, the neighbor, told me.

"She's not wrong," Reid said, coming up behind me and sliding his hands along my waist. "You're more gorgeous than anyone I've ever seen."

He kissed the side of my throat exposed by my hairstyle and made my knees weak. I bit the inside of my lip and tilted my head to the side, placing my hands over his on my waist. Contentment filled my stomach along with warmth –this was where I was supposed to be. I couldn't believe I ever questioned whether or not I belonged with Reid when it was so obvious.

"Stop being gross and come take a group picture with us," Gabby said, making Reid groan as he pulled away from me and spun me around.

"You look pretty dapper yourself, Mr. Garwin," I grinned, following him over to our friends and wrapping my arms around his waist.

We were outside now taking pictures and I was already over it. I just wanted to go to this dance long enough as socially acceptable and go back home with my boyfriend. I glanced over at Pogue and saw that he looked the same, just leaning against the wall by Reid.

"Why aren't you all over getting pictures like they are?" Pogue asked, noticing me staring at him. "Isn't it in girls' DNA or something?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from Reid's side. "Well, if that's the case, I'd better get over there before I explode!"

He held up his hands in surrender, but I went over to the girls anyway. I did kind of want pictures of all of us together for the sake of memories. I didn't have a lot of them from high school, like I said I basically studied my life away. I came up behind Gabby and Eleanor while Sarah made Caleb take a picture of the four of us together.

"This is nice and everything, but the dance is going to be over before we get there," Tyler said after we took a million and four pictures.

Reid made a sarcastic remark about Tyler's excitement and I figured he knew about his and El's plans for tonight. It was kind of sweet that he wasn't all out bragging about it. I guess he really was trying his best to change for me. I stood on my tiptoes and draped my arms over his shoulders before pressing our lips together.

It wasn't an intense kiss, but he still held my hips tightly and our friends whistled. When I pulled away and looked up at him I saw that he was blushing a little. His lips were also faintly lilac and I realized I had lipstick on.

"Shoot, I forgot I had on lipstick," I muttered, rubbing his lips with my finger until the color was gone. "There you go, all masculine again."

He just rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "I love you, G."

* * *

The dance was in a barn, an actual hay-filled barn. I immediately felt overdressed in my gown and heels even though everyone else was dressed similarly to me. Reid's hand was on my lower back as we walked through the chandelier-lit aisles.

I looked up at Gabby and saw her date staring at her in complete awe. She was talking with El about something and laughing in that was she does with her head thrown back. Warmth blossomed in my stomach for her, she finally found someone who enjoyed her for her. I couldn't wait to talk to her about him after everything was over.

"Come dance with me," Reid said, kissing my temple gently. "You're not leaving my arms all night, I'm never letting you go again."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes at that. The two of us have come such a long way since that drunken night in his bedroom. He twirled me onto the floor and I saw Gabby and El look at us with raised brows. Oh yeah, they didn't know how much we liked to dance together. I just brushed them off and focused on Reid and nothing else, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and holding his liquid gaze.

"I don't ever want you to," I whispered back.

* * *

"Do you two plan on ever breaking apart? I'd like to dance with my best friend at some point!" Gabby shrieked, grabbing my hand and yanking me away from Reid. "Go drink some booze that I know you all snuck in."

I laughed and let Gabby and El pull me out onto the dance floor. It was some poppy song about partying with your girls on the weekend. I released my inhibitions and spun around with them, making more memories to keep forever. Gabby and I even danced barefoot to a slow song as Reid watched and smiled sappily at me, looking at me like Gabby's date did earlier.

"Oh, did I mention that your date was totally looking at you like Flynn looks at Rapunzel in _Tangled_?" I asked, twisting one of her curls around my finger as we swayed goofily.

"You mean the way Reid freakin' Garwin always stares at you?" she asked, raising her brows knowingly. "Like, all the time!"

"Don't change the subject, I just meant he looks like he really cares about you. How'd the two of you meet?" I asked, unable to wipe away my smile.

"He and I had art together all year and we partnered up for a project last month. He's really sweet and he makes my stomach knot up like it's supposed to… I think," she said, scrunching her nose. "I really like him, G. He's amazing."

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you. I mean, he's putting up with Reid for you and we both know how hard that is," I said, gesturing over my shoulder to where the guys were sitting watching us and talking. "Maybe they'll be best friends, too!"

"I want my girlfriend back," Reid said a few minutes later, coming up behind me. "Plus your date is driving me crazy asking me questions about you."

"I told you!" I said, pushing her shoulder playfully.

I slid my arms under Reid's and held his shoulders as he held my torso. We were completely pressed together with no space between us. I could feel his heart beating steadily against the cheek lying against his chest.

"Are you ready to go back to my room?" Reid whispered, tracing his fingertips along my shoulder blades. "This tie is choking me…"

"Mhmm, you just want to have sex with me," I murmured, kissing his jaw. "I worked really hard to look like this, I want to get an entire night out of it."

"Grimm, I swear to you that dress will look a whole lot better on my floor," Reid promised, pulling away and leading me out of the barn.

"I need to say bye to Gabby and El!" I argued but made no move to turn around.

"El and Tyler already left so we're going to my house," he explained, opening my door and lifting me up into his Jeep. "Don't want to ruin their special night with our rowdy love making."

I pushed his shoulder before gathering my skirts and allowing him to close the door. I didn't want to rant about him opening my door AND lifting me into the car. I wanted to feel like a princess tonight because I was dressed like one and Reid was so good at it.

"You're ridiculous!" I complained as we drove to his house. "Oh wait, are your parents home?"

"No, they're in Aspen or the Hamptons or something really rich," he replied, taking my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "It's just the two of us all night, G."

He pulled into his driveway and I waited for him to open my door and help me out. I gathered my skirt in my hand again with my heels before hopping on Reid's back. He just sighed and held my calves as he walked into his house. I loved it when he packed me, it was a guilty pleasure of mine.

He packed me all the way up to his room and sat my feet on the ground. I turned around and waited until he got the message and unzipped my dress. I dropped it to the floor and turned around with my eyebrows raised again. He grinned and stepped forward, holding my waist and kissing my forehead.

"I'll get you some clothes, dork," he said, stepping back and digging through his drawers for clothes.

I pulled the t-shirt on and went into his attached bathroom to wash off my makeup. I should've got in the shower and washed out the hairspray, but I didn't feel like it. I just unbraided it and pulled it into a sloppy bun on top of my head. I just wanted to go to sleep with Reid, I didn't need to be sexy.

He was already laying on his bed with the covers turned down waiting for me. I jumped in and burrowed close to his chest, kissing his collarbone as he held my tight. This was what my future looked like and I was really happy about it.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading and favoriting and following!**


End file.
